


Blended

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke has two sons, Clexa, F/F, Lexa is a widow with three daughers, Octavia and Raven are being sneaky, Some Humor, Sweet Moments, a bit of romance, based on the movie blended, bit of a slow burn, both go on the same vacation without knowing they're both going, she is divorced, they are being set up on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Clarke and Lexa are set up on a date with each other. Things don't go smoothly.<br/>They're both single with children.<br/>When they go on a vacation, they end up at the same place, with what looks like a mishap about their reservations when they are signed up as one family, rather than two separate ones. Octavia and Raven are up to something. The mishap is not such a mishap after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward first meeting

Clarke is in a toilet stall. She grabs her phone out of her purse and calls Octavia.

Her phone rings a few times before Octavia finally picks up.

_“Hi Clarke, what’s up?”_

Clarke can hear how bubbly Octavia sounds. “Ugh, I can’t believe you’ve set me up on this date, O.” What’s even worse to believe is that her friend convinced her to go. It’s not going well.

_“Clarke, you haven’t dated anyone in ages. Don’t shut your date down yet.”_

“But she barely says a word and she keeps staring at me all weirdly! I bet she doesn’t even want to be here either.”

_“Try to play nice. Give her a chance.”_

“This date has been a bad idea. I should be at home, not out on a date with a stranger.”

_“It really can’t be that bad. You deserve a night out, you need this.”_

Clarke decides to change the topic. “How are Aden and Jake doing?” She partly feels like a bad mother for leaving her sons at home while she’s out on a date that she doesn’t even want.

_“Well, your house hasn’t burned down yet, so it’s all good. Jake, no, don’t slide down the staircase!”_

“O!? What is Jake doing? You know what, I’m coming home. I shouldn’t be out, Aden and Jake need me. Okay, here’s the plan, call me in five minutes or so and say that there’s an emergency. Then I can excuse myself from this date and go home.”

_“Can’t you try to enjoy your date?”_

“You heard what I said, O. Okay, I have to go now. Bye.”

_“Bye, Clarke.”_

Clarke puts her phone back into her purse. She opens the toilet stall and walks up to the mirror. Hmm, she looks decent. Okay, she’s good to go back to her date that isn’t going anywhere. Her date looks beautiful, but she’s not ready for any of this. She divorced Finn a few years ago, because he was never there for their two sons, and he turned out to be a cheater. Octavia had set up a date for her, and insisted that she should go. Octavia is her longtime best friend. They’re close like sisters.

She had been dating Finn since they were in high school together. When they graduated, they got married. Eventually they had Aden and Jake. She is twenty-eight now, and she is single. Aden is eight and Jake is six. She named her youngest son after her dad. Losing her dad had been difficult. When everything went downhill with Finn, things broke off fast. Her sons are her number one. With everything she does, she has to think about Aden and Jake. How could Octavia think that going on a date with a random stranger would be a good idea?

She has moved on from Finn, but that doesn’t mean that she wants to go out and date people. There is no time to even consider being with someone. Her life and her heart are fully devoted to the two biggest loves of her life, Aden and Jake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting at a restaurant. This is the place where Costia always took here when they went out together to eat. It’s a simple looking place, but the food is amazing. Costia was her wife, but she passed away after she fell ill. It had been devastating. Her cousin, Lincoln, had set up a date for her. He insisted she should give it a try. She doesn’t feel ready to date.

The moment she saw her date, she had to admit that Clarke is breathtakingly beautiful. Okay, so Lincoln may have used his brains while setting up this date, but that still doesn’t mean that she’s ready. It’s not going well. She had been staring too much, up until the point where Clarke excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She takes her phone to send a text to Lincoln. Now that Clarke isn’t around, it wouldn’t be rude to occupy her time a bit that way.

 **Lexa:** Hey Lincoln, I am on that date you arranged for me. As I told you, it is too soon.

 **Lincoln:** Hey! It’s good to hear that you actually went, for a moment I wasn’t too sure if you would go. I’m glad you did though! It has been two years, Lexa. Give your date a chance. Do you like her at all?

 **Lexa:** She is beautiful, I will give you that. However, it appears that she would rather not be here at all. I am not good at this, and you know that. Call me in a few minutes, so I can politely pardon myself from this date.

 **Lincoln:** Lexa, no. Give her a chance. Get to know her a bit. You never know what might happen.

 **Lexa:** Five minutes. I have to go now.

 **Lincoln:** Okay, five minutes.

Lexa sighs and puts her phone away. She can’t wait to go home. Being here doesn’t feel right. This was her place with Costia. She shouldn’t be having a date here. Being out on a date is bad, and having the date here is worse. This place brings back so many memories. She remembers the time where Costia got tomato sauce all over her new dress. She had laughed at first, but eventually she took Costia home and helped her undress. Since Costia liked that dress so much, she ended up searching through multiple stores to buy her a new one that looked almost identical. Costia had been in tears, from joy, and it had warmed her heart.

The waiter comes around and she orders two drinks. She could sit here and wait longer for Clarke to return and order her own drink, but she can’t wait longer. Lincoln will call her soon and then she can excuse herself. Waiting longer would require more time, time that she doesn’t have. It’s doubtful that her blonde date will mind it when she leaves. They had barely made it inside the restaurant when Clarke excused herself to go to the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke slides back into the booth. She can see how Lexa isn’t even looking at her this time. That’s strange. Earlier the brunette had been staring, now she won’t even glance at her. It’s confusing. If anything, it is sending her strange mixed signals.

Lexa keeps her eyes away from Clarke. She doesn’t want to stare again. “I took the liberty of ordering something to drink for you. It is a cocktail, but it has a certain… bite to it.” She drinks from her own glass, being fully used to things that taste special. “You may not like it, it is not for everyone.”

Clarke tentatively takes a sip and coughs. It’s definitely not her thing. “It’s uh… there’s too much bite to it for me.” She pushes the glass away from her. It would be better if she would order a drink for herself. Lexa has no idea what she likes and dislikes.

“I heard you are an interior decorator.” Lexa wants to try to build some sort of conversation. Soon she will be out of here. “Do you like it?” Out of respect she should appear partly interested.

Clarke cocks her head. “Do you realize that you’re not even looking at me?” She didn’t particularly like the staring from earlier, but now that Lexa doesn’t look at her at all, it appears rude. “I’m an interior decorator with my best friend. It’s not something I want to continue doing, but I have been doing it so far.” The brunette still isn’t looking at her. She waves her hand. “I’m right here.”

“I apologize, Clarke.” Lexa does feel a bit bad for Clarke, for being stuck on a date with her. “I have not been on a date for a long time.” Not since Costia.

“It’s been a while for me as well.” Clarke admits. “So uh, I heard you had a wife.” It had been vaguely mentioned to her. “What did your wife leave you for?” It’s a very direct and personal question.

Lexa freezes at the question and grips her glass hard. “She left me for cancer.” She can see Clarke’s expression changing tremendously, now that she is actually looking at the blonde again. Clarke’s smug look turned into a deep frown and an apologetic look.

“Oh god…” Clarke is such an idiot. She had no idea Lexa’s wife died. “I’m sorry I thought you would have been divorced, like I am.” She shouldn’t have assumed, but how could she have known? Her question really appeared as insensitive.

Lexa’s phone rings. “Excuse me for a second, I have to take this.” She smiles faintly at Clarke, barely a smile at all, before picking up.

“Hello? What do you say? Oh no, I will be right there! I will be home soon, hold on.”

Lexa ends the call. “I am terribly sorry, there is an emergency and I have to go.” She puts some money on the table and leaves.

Clarke sits there with her mouth ajar while Lexa walks away. Did the brunette just ditch her with the excuse that she was going to utilize? Oh my god. Great, this date really was awful. It all went wrong. She should have never agreed to come to this date in the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa, really?” Octavia is slightly shocked. “She ditched you with your own excuse?”

“Yes, she did! Can you believe that?”

Octavia laughs loudly. “Of course that had to happen to you. This is what you get for trying to ditch your date.” She hadn’t expected Lexa to ditch Clarke, but she thought wrong.

“It’s not funny, O.” Clarke groans. “Stop laughing like that, you’re supposed to be my supportive best friend.”

“Okay, I surrender.” Octavia mockingly holds her hands up. “It sucks that you’ve been ditched.”

Clarke sighs. "I suppose I can't blame her though." With the stupid questions she asked. "I asked her what her wife left her for, I assumed she divorced like I did, but it turns out her wife died due to cancer." She has to admit that she would have ditched herself as well after that. 

"Oh my god, Clarke!" Octavia gapes at her friend. "I can't believe you asked her that, you don't ask those things on a date, jesus!"

Clarke eyes the furniture in the house they are decorating. “That couch looks good, but I would place it in that corner over there.” She points her index finger at a corner. “Then the television can be placed opposite from it. We could place a carpet as well.” She doesn't want to talk about the failed date anymore. 

Octavia hands Clarke a sketchbook and a pen, so she can draw the interior she has in mind.

Clarke accepts it eagerly. Her eyes scan through the house while she draws a sketch. When she is satisfied with her sketch, she places the pen in her mouth and holds the sketch out to Octavia. “What do you think? Does this look any good?”

“Yup.” Octavia smiles at Clarke. “You should sell this at an art gallery.”

Clarke flings the pen at Octavia. “I mean do you like this idea for the interior?” She rolls her eyes at her friend. “Is it any good or nah?”

“Hmm.” Octavia slides her finger across the sketch. “Yeah, it looks decent. You’ve got a good eye for this.”

“Okay, then we’re all set.” Clarke looks pleased at her sketch. “I’m going to the store to get something for Aden and Jake, I’ll see you soon.” She kisses Octavia’s cheek. “Love you!”

“I’ll see you, love you too, Clarke!”

Clarke walks over to her car. She drives to the closest toy store she knows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is swinging her ax around.

“Be careful with that.” Lexa warns. “I would not want you to chop your hand off, or mine.”

“Is this the thank you I get from coming over here to help you out with your work?”

“Thank you, Raven. Now, be careful.”

Lexa has been working as a lumberjack ever since she got out of school. She always preferred to do something that keeps her in shape. Thanks to this job, her muscles are well formed. Her arms are toned and she has abs. Maintaining a healthy lifestyle is important. The clothes she uses to work are comfortable. Flannel shirt, jeans and boots. When she was new to the job, a few people had laughed because she looks so petite. When she broke the record to chop down a tree, the laughing all ceased. 

Raven wipes droplets of sweat off of her forehead. "This job is definitely different than being a mechanic." That's what she gets from agreeing to help Lexa. 

"You swing too wildly and eagerly, get a good grip on your ax first." 

“Okay, so the date wasn’t good?” Raven should have known Lexa wouldn’t stick with it. “You ditched her just like that?”

“It was not about ditching her.” Lexa wants everyone to stop bugging her about this. Nobody should set her up with a date, ever. "I am simply not ready for this.”

Raven stops swinging the ax for a while. “It could be nice to have a woman in your life.” She’s known Lexa since they were little kids.

“I have three perfect little girls in my life, Raven.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Raven rolls her eyes at her best friend. “Tris, Alex and Molly are adorable, but surely you’d miss having someone sometimes? You didn’t have to ditch your date so early.”

“My date asked me what my wife left me for.”

“Ow shit.” Raven can see now why Lexa ditched her. “Fuck, I would have ditched her too. Shit, I’m sorry. It sounds like she didn’t know though, but that’s still messed up.”

Lexa nods slowly. "Stay out of my dating life and concentrate on your own instead."There are people who don’t know, but it’s not even their business to know.

"Whoa hey, my dating life is fine." Raven retorts. "I have been going out on dates. You know I have long accepted that Wick left." 

“I am going to the toy store. I promised my girls I would get them something. Will you be okay here?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll see you later.”

Lexa makes her way between the trees to the sandy road where her family car is parked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walks around in the toy store, scanning rows of toys. Okay, let’s see. Aden and Jake definitely don’t like Barbie dolls. That’s for sure. They do seem to like cars. Her eyes scan through rows and rows of little cars. Some seem to be new. Which ones would they like the most? This is much harder than it looks. It really sucks sometimes, like when Aden and Jake play sports. She has never been great at sports, she's too clumsy. There are things their father should be doing with them, but Finn always bails on them. It's very disappointing. Each time Aden and Jake play a game, Finn is never there to watch them play. 

Lexa walks towards the rows with the little cars. She knows that Alex likes them a lot, she’s been collecting them. Soon she’ll have to go find something for Tris and Molly as well. She’s not good at this. Costia was always the better one at coming up with gifts. She’s still wearing her lumber jacket and her black boots.

“Lexa?” Clarke is surprised to see the brunette here. “What are you doing here?” She never thought she would see Lexa again after that awful date. 

Lexa is a bit startled. “Clarke?” It seems like a dumb question. “I am here to buy toys. This is after all, a toy store.”

“Yeah, thanks, I’ve noticed that.” It’s awkward for Clarke to see Lexa again. The brunette is gorgeous and wow, she looks so good in that lumber jacket. “So you’re here to buy toys?”

“I believe we already established that I am, Clarke.”

Clarke shivers at the way Lexa pronounces her name. “Right, yes.” She’s being so awkward. “Are you buying toys for someone in particular?”

Lexa nods. “For my children.” She wonders if Clarke is going to launch inappropriate questions again. The blonde seems to have a knack for those. 

“Oh, you have children?”

“Yes, three little girls.”

Clarke cracks a smile. “That sounds sweet. I have children as well, two boys.” She wishes she would have had at least one daughter, but she loves her sons very much, there’s no doubt about that. “You’re going to buy cars for your daughters?”

“One of my daughters likes them.” Lexa smiles as she thinks about Alex, who is always happy when she gets a new car to play with. “I am not sure yet what I will buy for my eldest daughter and my youngest daughter.”

“I’m surprised you have three daughters.” Clarke didn’t see Lexa as someone who would have children, another wrong assumption, which again, she shared out loud. First the wife thing, now this. She’s really messing this up more and more. It’s as if she wants the brunette to dislike her.

“I am surprised you have two sons.” Lexa looks at the cars Clarke is holding. “Those are older models, if you want something that every child who likes cars wants right now, you should go with those.” She points at another row. “Alex likes those, so your sons might like them too. How old are your sons?” That can help to decide which toys could be the best for them. 

"Aden is eight and Jake is six."

Lexa nods and points at a row of cars. 

“Oh thanks, I was getting lost at which ones to get.” Clarke smiles politely. She selects a few cars from the row Lexa had pointed at. “How about I help you to choose toys for your daughters?”

That sounds fair, and it would certainly help Lexa. “Tris and Molly like dolls, and things like that.” She follows Clarke to other rows.

“Mhm, I can help with that.” Clarke walks through the rows to get to the newest collection of dolls. "How old are your daughters?"

"Tris is eleven, Alex is seven and Molly is five." Lexa knows that Clarke is asking this for the sake of selecting toys. "I only need something for Tris and Molly, Alex prefers cars."

Knowing their ages will help Clarke to select dolls for them. “So you never played with dolls then?” There she goes again with another assumption.

“I have never been a girly girl, as some would say.” Lexa has always been different. “I preferred to play outside, climb up trees, play with my slingshot or sometimes I played with cars.”

“Wow, wild child.”

Lexa looks at Clarke from head to toe. “Let me guess, you played with dolls, held tea parties and played doctor.”

Clarke smiles widely. “I even had a little plastic first aid kit!” She still remembers it all too well. “My tea set all matched and I had a little table. My teddy bear and my first doll were always at my tea party.” She has a lot of old pictures from those times.

Lexa is wary of the things Clarke is handing her. “Are you sure this is something my daughters will like?” She wants to see her daughters smiling happily, so the gifts have to be good.

Clarke nods. “Yeah, trust me.” She’s sure they will love it. “They will hug you so tight you won’t be able to breathe.”

“Okay.” Lexa makes her way to the register to pay. “Thank you, Clarke.”

“You helped me as well. So thank you, Lexa.”

 


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven meet up to discuss a secret plan.

“Hey boys, I’m home!”

“Mommy!” Jake runs up to his mother. “Mommy, you’re home!”

Clarke crouches down to hug her son. She smiles as Aden runs up to her as well.

“We missed you, mommy.”

“I brought gifts.” Clarke stands up and ruffles their hair. She takes the toys out of the plastic bag and hands it to her sons. “This is a little gift, do you like it?” She really hopes Aden and Jake will like it. Selecting gifts isn’t her forte, but Lexa helped her this time and she seemed to know what she was talking about.

Aden’s eyes widen. “Mommy, this is perfect!!” He yells happily and runs off to play with his new toy car. “Thank you, mommy!”

Jake’s eyes twinkle as he holds his toy car up in the air. “I love it, mommy and I love you!” He smiles gleefully at her.

“Aw baby, I love you too.” Clarke wipes a few tears away. “I’m so happy that you both like your toys.” Seeing her sons smiling makes her heart swell. They are her life and she really wants them to be happy. She tries her best to be a good mother.

Aden and Jake play with their toys together, while Clarke walks towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Aden has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Jake’s hair is dark blonde and he has green eyes.

“What would you like for dinner?” Clarke can already guess their answer. It’s always the same answer each time she asks.

Aden and Jake both reply at once. “Spaghetti!!” They love spaghetti, it’s their favorite dish.

Clarke chuckles at how adorable her sons are. “Spaghetti it is.” Aden and Jake are the only men she needs in her life.

Aden tugs at Clarke’s pants. “Mommy.” He whispers.

Clarke turns around to look at her son. “Yes, baby?”

“Is auntie O coming over for dinner?”

“Not today, baby.” Clarke caresses Aden’s cheek. “Your auntie O made plans with a friend.” She had called Octavia when she was at the parking lot of the toy store. Her friend told her she made plans with a friend.

“Can I help you with dinner, mommy?”

“Aw, Aden, you’re a gem.” Clarke smiles brightly at her son. “You can be my special chef who has to taste the sauce, to see if it’s good.”

Aden grabs a spoon and holds it out like a trophy.

Clarke takes the spoon from him and dips it into the tomato sauce before handing the spoon back to Aden. “Be careful, it could be hot.”

Aden blows a few times before tasting it. “It’s perfect, mommy.” He holds his thumb up in approval. “Best recipe ever.”

“I would hope so. I’m making this with love. It’s my secret ingredient.”

“Will we have dessert, mommy?”

Clarke tickles Aden. “I thought I could eat you and Jake for dessert.” She smiles as her son squeals. “Om nom nom, delicious children.” She makes tiny chewing sounds.

“Mommy, is daddy coming to our soccer game tomorrow?”

Clarke had already tried to convince Finn to make sure to be there, but it was pointless. “Maybe next time, okay?” Her heart is breaking for her sons.

Aden stares at the floor. “He never watches our games.”

“I’m sorry, I know.” Clarke wraps her arms around Aden. “I’ll be there and I’ll supporter for you and for your brother.” She wouldn’t miss their games for anything in the world.

“Why doesn’t daddy love us?”

“Oh Aden…” Clarke hates it when Aden and Jake are hurt, all because of Finn. “I’m sure he does love you both very much. He’s just busy.” Busy sleeping around most likely. “Your auntie O will be there.”

Aden smiles a little. “Okay, mommy.”

Jake walks in the kitchen. “Mommy is going to embarrass us again.” He gives Aden a knowing look.

“Aw come on, I’m your biggest fan!”

“You kiss our cheeks in front of all our friends.” Aden complains. “We are big boys now.”

“Oh my.” Clarke knows that they’re growing up, but they’re still her two little guys. “Okay, how about this time I’ll give you a hug and save the kisses for when we’re home?”

Aden and Jake nod.

“Okay, now scoot out of my kitchen so I can finish up with dinner.” Clarke gently removes them from the kitchen. “Play with your toys and I’ll call you both when dinner is ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa opens the door of her house. “Girls, I am home.” She has missed them, like she always does.

Molly runs up to her mother. “Mama!” She giggles and stumbles into her mother’s arms.

Lexa is glad that she kneeled down on time. “You are so full of energy.” She lifts Molly up, her youngest daughter who has brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. Molly reminds her so much of Costia, she’s the spitting image of Costia. “Let’s see if I can get some of your energy.” She hugs Molly tightly.

“Mama, you’re squishing me!”

Lexa laughs and puts Molly down.

Alex is the next one to run up to her mother. “Mama, I broke my skateboard.” She pouts.

“I will get you a new one.” Lexa promises. She cups Alex’s cheeks. “Turn that frown upside down.” She smiles as Alex’s face lights up. “That is much better.” Toys can easily be replaced. She knows that Alex can be a bit wild sometimes.

“Mama, our babysitter fell asleep.” Tris announces. “She passed out ten minutes ago.”

Lexa sighs. She will have to look for another babysitter, it’s the third time their babysitter fell asleep. “You didn’t draw on her face again, did you?” She eyes her daughters warily. “Alex?” She kneels down and stares into her daughter’s eyes.

“I didn’t use a permanent marker this time.”

“Oh, I see.” Lexa tries to hide her smile. “I suppose I have to be proud now? You know I don’t want you to draw on our babysitter and not on anyone else either.” She grabs paper towels and wets them above the sink. “Go wash it off, Alex.” She hands the wet paper towels to Alex.

It’s amazing that their babysitter didn’t quit after that time were Alex had drawn on her face with a permanent marker. Her daughter had been too proud when she showed the mustache she had drawn and the wicked evil eyebrows. Tris had taken a picture with her phone and had spread it on the internet. Maybe their babysitter didn’t quit because she began to pay here more after that. Her daughters only see a babysitter for a few hours every week, for when she can’t pick them up from school. Soon the summer vacation will be around the corner and then she’ll need a fulltime babysitter, preferably one who doesn’t fall asleep.

Alex is a little devil sometimes. She looks the most like Lexa, with her brown hair and her green eyes. It had been Costia’s idea to name her Alex. It’s sad that Costia isn’t around anymore to watch their daughters grow up. Molly was barely three years old when Costia passed away. Her memories are a bit vague. Tris has the most memories. She was nine when Costia passed away. Tris has dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

“I brought gifts, as I promised.” Lexa always keeps her promises to her daughters. Three hopeful adorable little faces are looking at her now. She hands Tris, Alex and Molly their gifts. “Here you go, my angels.”

Molly hugs her doll tightly. “This is my new favorite.” She hums and strokes the hair of her doll.

“I am happy that you like it.” Lexa is relieved that Clarke helped her with this. It warms her heart to see her baby girls happy.

“Awesome!” Alex holds her car up. “This is the one I wanted! You rock, mama!” She holds her fist out.

Lexa chuckles as she bumps Alex’s fist. “I knew you would like it.” She winks at her daughter. Choosing gifts for Alex is always easy.

Tris looks at her doll. “Oh mama, this is so beautiful.” She plays with the curly locks of her doll. “My doll looks like…” She swallows her last word and shuts her eyes.

Lexa kisses the crown of Tris’ head. “I know. She looks like her.” She hugs her daughter and strokes her back. “I miss her too.” Losing Costia has been painful.

Tris presses her nose against her mother’s nose. “You loved her.” She whispers softly.

“With all my heart.” Lexa replies earnestly.

While her daughters play, she goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Mama.” Alex groans. “Tris won’t get out of the bathroom. She’s been in there forever!”

Lexa walks over to the bathroom. “Tris, sweetie, your sister wants to use the bathroom.” She opens the door and gasps. Tris is standing there, trying to curl her hair with a curling iron. “You could burn your hands with that.” She takes it away from her daughter. “That is very hot and dangerous.”

Tris looks sad. “I just want curls like…” Tears prick through her eyes. “I want to have curls like mommy did.” Her voice sounds broken.

“Come here.” Lexa opens her arms and wraps Tris in them. “I could curl your hair for you, okay?” She doesn’t want her daughter to burn herself. “When you want curls, you can ask me and I will help.”

“But you’re not good at this stuff, mama.”

Lexa knows that Tris is right. She wouldn’t burn her daughter with the curling iron, but she probably wouldn’t succeed very well to give her curls. Costia was always better at this. Doing all of this without Costia is difficult. She tries her best, but it’s not the same. Raising three girls on her own is difficult. Raven has been an amazing friend who helps out often.

“Mama, where is auntie Raven?” Alex asks.

“She will not be having dinner with us tonight.” Lexa had already asked Raven, but she’s not always available. “She had her own plans.” She doesn’t expect Raven to show up for dinner every night, her friend has a life of her own.

Alex pouts. “Damn, I like it when she’s here with us.” She likes spending time with Raven.

“We do not say damn in this house, Alex.”

“Can I say damn in our garden?”

“Alex!” Lexa sighs deeply. This is Raven’s fault she’s been saying things around her girls that she doesn’t like. “You cannot say that word.” She doesn’t want her daughters to have a foul mouth.

“Mama.” Molly whines. “My perfume is all gone.”

Lexa scoops Molly in her arms. “Oh my, you smell good.” She laughs because she can smell that Molly used all the perfume on herself. “Let’s see how we can solve this mystery. Someone in this house used all of your perfume.”

Molly giggles. “It was me, mama.” She rubs her sleeve over Lexa’s face. “Some for you, mama.”

“Oh wow, thank you.” Lexa adores Molly’s youthful innocence. “If I give you more perfume, can you save some for later?” She keeps buying the perfume that Costia always used. The smell often soothes Molly, she’s fairly certain that her daughter recognizes that smell.

Molly nods and her brown curly locks fall in front of her eyes.

“Oh no.” Lexa playfully gasps. “Where did Molly go?”

“I’m invis, mama.”

Lexa chuckles in delight. “Yes baby, you are invisible.” She corrects.

Tris slips out of the bathroom. “I’ll put the plates on our table.”

“Thank you, baby.” Lexa appreciates it when Tris helps. “Alex, will you help me in the kitchen?”

“Okay, mama.”

Lexa goes into the kitchen with her daughters. She watches as Tris puts out five plates, always placing one for Costia. Nobody ever sits on the chair where Costia always used to sit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia politely holds her hand out. “Hi, you must be Raven.” She smiles warmly at the older woman. “I’m Octavia, but my friends call me O. Lincoln texted me about you.” Sometimes she goes to a gym and she met Lincoln there, they often work out together and they’re good friends.

“Yup.” Raven shakes Octavia’s hands. “I’m Raven Reyes, at your service.” She smirks. “Lincoln texted me as well, he figured we could arrange a few things.”

Octavia nods. “Shall we take a seat then?” She points at a table.

“Yeah, we shall.”

Octavia watches as Raven sits down with a little girl. She sits down in front of the older woman.

Raven opens the menu card. “The date between my friend and your friend went bad.” It was obviously a failure. Bad might be an understatement.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Octavia grabs a menu card to see which food she’ll have. “It was nice of Lincoln to try and set it all up though, and it is nice meeting you.”

“It is nice meeting you as well, Octavia.”

“I’m sorry about what Clarke asked Lexa.” Octavia feels ashamed for what Clarke asked Lexa on their date, she can’t believe her friend really went there. “It was highly inappropriate.”

“I was shocked when Lexa told me.” Raven admits. “Honestly, I would have ditched Clarke too. I hope she’ll behave better from now on.”

They order drinks and some food.

“I’ve never met Lexa, but according to Lincoln she could be a good match with Clarke.” Octavia talked a lot about Clarke with Lincoln and he talked a lot about Lexa. “They have a lot in common and from everything I heard they could be a match.”

“Well we’re here for a reason, right?” Raven grins at Octavia. “Lincoln told me you already agreed to do this.”

“Yeah, I did. Clarke deserves someone good in her life, and so do those two cute little boys.”

“Hmm yeah, Lexa deserves someone good in her life as well, her three little girls too.”

Octavia takes a sip from her glass. “Is it awkward for you that we’re set up together for this?” It’s the first time they meet, so it could be weird.

Raven shakes her head. “Nah it is fine, it’s to help our friends, unless it’s uncomfortable for you that I’m a woman.” She wouldn’t blame Octavia if this is weird for her. 

“No, I don’t mind that you’re a woman.” Octavia isn’t all that picky. She has dated women a few times. It’s not a big deal. “You’re a good choice, the best even, because you’re close to Lexa and you have a child.”

“Yeah the child thing is needed for that vacation.”

“So Lincoln told me it is a vacation where blended families go to. He told me I could go with you because you have a child, and because you can’t go unless you have a blended family.”

“Yup, so I’ll be playing your partner because I have a daughter.”

Octavia smiles at Raven and the cute little girl. “What is your daughter’s name?”

“Her name is Nina. She’s three.”

“Okay good. Raven and Nina.” Octavia looks forward to the vacation. “The vacation is booked, right?” Lincoln told her it was all arranged, if she was willing to agree.

“Yes, it’s all set up. Now we just have to get our friends there with an excuse.”

Octavia wonders what Clarke would do if she would find out. “I could tell Clarke that there’s a luxury vacation and that I met someone, which is you, and that there was going to be someone else who was going to go there, but that they cancelled. I can tell her it was too late to cancel, so that she can take the vacation with her sons.” She knows Clarke has been working hard to try and save up money for a decent vacation. It’s doubtful that her friend wouldn’t take this bait.

Raven nods. “Yeah, I’ll spin a little story for Lexa.” She hopes her friend won’t be too mad. “They can’t find out that we’re behind all of this. They have to think it’s a mistake when they get there and hear that they’re signed up as a family.”

“I hope this works.”

“Relax, we’ll be there. We’ll help them out, Octavia.”

“Okay, if we’re going to pretend we’re an item, you should call me O.”

“Good, if we’re going to pretend then you should call me babe or something.”

Octavia takes a bite from her food. “Mhm, this is delicious.” It’s the first time she’s at this place. “What do you think, babe?” She smiles shyly as she tries calling Raven babe for the first time.

“Yeah they have good food here.” Raven takes a bite from her own food. “Okay so, tell me everything about you and I’ll tell you as much as I can about me.”

“That’s a good idea, since we’ll be going on a vacation soon, pretending to be a couple.”

Raven leans her elbows on the table while she listens to Octavia talking about her job, her school experiences and so much more. When the younger woman is done talking, she shares her story so Octavia can get to know her better as well. They agree that they will tell their friends that they have been dating secretly and that they’re ready now to let them know, even though that’s a lie. This is for the sake of their friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is sitting on a small tribune next to Octavia. They’re clapping and cheering for Aden and Jake who are playing soccer.

“Go Aden!!” Clarke cheers loudly. “Kick that ball, Jake!!” She stands up and cheers louder.

Octavia laughs and pulls Clarke down by the collar of her shirt. “Hey uh, Clarke, I have to tell you something.” She tries her best to sound serious.

Clarke turns to face Octavia. “Okay, what is it?”

“I’ve been dating someone for kind of a long time now.” Octavia hopes Clarke will buy it. “We’re going on a vacation during the summer break.”

“Wow.” Clarke didn’t know Octavia had been seeing someone. “You could have told me, I’m your best friend, we’re like sisters. Summer break? That’s in a week from now.”

“Yeah, I know, I should have told you.” Octavia tries to look apologetic. “I just wanted to wait until it would be more serious, because it’s kind of huge with the vacation plans.”

“I wish I could take Aden and Jake on a vacation somewhere.”

“Now that you mention it, you can.” Octavia smiles hopefully at Clarke. This is going good so far. “My girlfriend and I were planning to go with a little family she knows, but they can’t make it. They tried to cancel their reservations, but it’s too late to cancel. I told my girlfriend about you and your sons.” She really hopes this will work. “Maybe you would like to go with Aden and Jake? It’ll be fun, I’ll be there too. It’s in Africa and there will be safaris.” She hands Clarke a brochure. “Look at it.”

Clarke looks through the brochure. “Wow, this looks amazing, but I can’t afford that.” It’s too expensive for her.

“Well since that one little family can’t go, they’re willing to let you go instead for half of what they paid, they’re kind of desperate.”

“Half of the price!?” Clarke can’t let this one slide. “Yes, I’ll take it! Aden and Jake will be so excited!”

“Great!” Octavia smiles widely because the plan is working. “Then we’ll be going to Africa in a week from now!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is walking around at the park with Raven and their children. She brought a Frisbee.

Alex is throwing the Frisbee at Tris, while Molly is jumping up in the middle, trying to snatch it to no avail.

Raven is bouncing Nina on her hip. “Uh Lexa, you know I’ve been dating people.”

“If you are going to talk again about how I should date people, I do not wish to hear it.”

“No, no, wait.” Raven stops walking and stands in front of Lexa. “That’s not it. I uh… I’ve been secretly seeing someone, and I feel ready to tell you now because it’s getting really serious.” She can manage to sell this story to Lexa. “The thing is, in a week from now I’ll be going to Africa with her on a vacation.”

Lexa raises her eyebrow. “Oh, you have a girlfriend?” There goes her theory of thinking that Raven would be straight. “I am happy for you, Raven.”

“Yeah, don’t be so surprised.” Raven understands why this is unexpected for Lexa. Her friend has only ever seen her with men. “Well about the vacation, my girlfriend knows some friends, like a few people and they were going as well, but something occurred and now they can’t go. They have four reservations that they won’t be able to use, and it’s too late to cancel. I mentioned you and your daughters. They’re willing to let you have their reservations for half of the price.”

Lexa tilts her head. This definitely is surprising.

“Think about how much Tris, Alex and Molly will love to go on a vacation. Come on, when was the last time you took them somewhere that wasn’t the park?” Raven knows that she is making a decent point. “There will be safaris and everything in Africa, your daughters will absolutely love it. I’ll be there as well, and you’ll get to meet my girlfriend.”

It sounds very tempting. “Okay, Raven.” Lexa gives her friend a small smile. “I will take the vacation.” She wants her daughters to have a good time.

“Woohoo!” Raven bumps her fist in the air. “We’re going to Africa!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven are being sneaky. 
> 
> Clarke and Lexa have no clue.


	3. Welcome to Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Africa, where there are certain... surprises.

“Ugh, O, why did you tell that cab driver to drive to this airport?” Clarke doesn’t get it. This airport is further than the other, which means their time on the plane will last longer. It’s not logical. “We should have gone to the other one, now we’ll be spending nearly an hour extra on that plane.”

Octavia had to take Clarke to this one. She made that agreement with Raven, to make sure they wouldn’t be on the same plane. They can’t meet yet until they are in Africa. “Uh, my girlfriend should be here somewhere. I believe this is the airport she wanted to meet at.” She knows she’s lying, but so far Clarke seems to be unaware.

Clarke raises one eyebrow. “Why couldn’t she go to the other one?” That would have made more sense.

“She lives closer to this one.” Octavia quickly lies. She would have gone to the other one if Raven would have brought Lexa to this one, but Raven said that Lexa is very punctual and that there was no way Lexa would be convinced to come to this airport. So the decision was made that she should be at this airport with Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes at Octavia. “We’re going to be on that plane for so long.” She’s not sure how Aden and Jake will respond to spending so many hours on a plane.

“Stop complaining and try to enjoy what’s awaiting us.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Clarke should be grateful. “This vacation will be amazing and the price has been a steal.” If Octavia hadn’t suggested this to her, she wouldn’t have been able to do this. It would have been out of her budget.

“That’s more like it.” Octavia smiles at Clarke. “It’s going to be fun, right guys?” She looks at Aden and Jake.

“We’re going to Africa!” Aden beams. He’s happy about this vacation. His father never takes him anywhere.

Jake bounces around. “Africa!”

Clarke laughs. “You’re both so sweet.” She loves them so much.

Octavia takes her phone and frowns. “Oh, it looks like I was wrong.” She tries to sound a bit sad. “It appears that my girlfriend drove to the other airport for me. It’s too late now to go there. Our plane is leaving in less than an hour. We have to get our boarding passes ready.”

“That’s unfortunate, see I told you we should have gone to that one.” Clarke grabs their boarding passes. “So I get to meet your girlfriend in Africa then?” She wonders who the mystery girl is that Octavia has been dating.

“Yup, and you’ll love her.”

They board the plane. Jake and Aden sit near a window, so they can enjoy the view.  Clarke sits next to them and next to Octavia.

“Where did you meet your girlfriend, O?”

“I met her at the gym.” Octavia went over this with Raven. It would be a believable story for her to tell. “When I saw her on that treadmill, I was done for.”

Clarke laughs lightly. “I was already wondering why you were spending so much time at the gym.” She knows Octavia goes there often she might as well live there. “To be honest, I thought it had something to do with that man you told me about, the one you work out with.”

“Oh no.” Octavia laughs and waves it off. “He’s just a friend.” She gets along really well with Lincoln, but they never dated.

“Okay, tell me a bit more about your girlfriend. You’ve hardly talked about her at all.”

Octavia knew Clarke would ask questions eventually. “She’s a bit older than I am and she has a daughter.” She can see the shocked look on her friend’s face. “I know that sounds huge.”

“Yeah it does sound huge.” Clarke didn’t expect that at all, but lately she has made multiple wrong assumptions. Maybe she doesn’t know Octavia as well as she thought she did. “I didn’t think you would date someone who has a child. Not that it’s a bad thing, not at all. I’m just really surprised. Does she have a shared custody or something?”

Octavia shakes her head. “No, she doesn’t have a shared custody.” Raven had told her that the father of her child simply left, from day to another, simply gone with his belongings.

Clarke decides not to pry. It’s not her business.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa eyes the clock. Everything is ready. She has the boarding passes. The only thing that is missing is Raven’s girlfriend. “Raven, if your girlfriend isn’t here soon we will have to leave without her.” They can’t miss their plane. It’s frustrating that Raven’s girlfriend clearly isn’t punctual.

Raven dramatically looks at her phone. “Oh no!” She sighs and puts her phone away. “Apparently she’s at that other airport, so we’ll be seeing her in Africa.” Exactly as planned.

“Via the other airport it nearly takes an extra hour. She is not very bright is she?”

“Hey, don’t insult my woman.”

“How did you meet her? Was she a damsel in distress for whom you towed a car?”

Raven laughs at that. “God, I wish.” Now that would have been a good story as well. “I met her at the gym, actually.” That’s the story Octavia created with her.

“You, Raven Reyes went to a gym?” Lexa can’t believe that Raven would actually do that. Not that her friend isn’t in shape or anything, because she certainly is, but to Raven gyms are like the devil.

“Don’t act so surprised.” Raven feels lightly insulted. Okay so she’s not a fan of gyms, but that doesn’t mean that she’s allergic to working out. “I went there to see Lincoln, and that’s when I saw her, running on a treadmill and her ass-”

Lexa cuts Raven off. “Okay, I heard enough.” She glares at her friend. “We should board the plane.”

Raven holds Nina’s hand and makes her way to go board the plane. She knew her explanation would cause Lexa to drop the topic.

“Tris, Alex, Molly, stay close to me.” Lexa says. She knows they have never been on a plane before. It’s good to see them looking at everything with wide eyes. She can’t wait to see their faces when they arrive in Africa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke smiles when they arrive in Africa at the resort they will be staying at. It looks enormous. This will be so much fun for Aden and Jake. She needs this vacation as well, to have a break for a while.

African men are singing, dressed in colorful clothes. People who work at the resort are greeting the visitors and are offering them cocktails, including non-alcoholic ones for the children. They are receiving a warm welcome.

“Wow.” Aden gapes at everything. “This is cool, mommy!”

Clarke breathes in deeply. The air is lovely here. “This is the best idea you ever had, O.” She’s glad that Octavia told her about this vacation. Seeing her sons happy is all she could ever ask for.

Octavia grins. “I’m flattered.” She looks around for Raven who should be somewhere nearby. “Oh my girlfriend is there.” She waves at Raven, who is smiling at her. Her fake girlfriend looks stunning. This is definitely going to work.

Raven nudges Lexa with her elbow. “My girlfriend is here, Lex.” She begins to walk towards Octavia, knowing that Lexa is following her now.

Octavia wraps her arms around Raven. “Babe, it’s good to finally see you here.” She kisses Raven’s cheek. Nobody would question that with the children around. She smiles at Nina. “Hey, baby girl.” She kisses the crown of Nina’s head. “Raven, this is my friend, Clarke.” She points at Clarke.

Raven holds her hand out to Clarke. “Hello, it is nice to finally meet you.” She shakes the blonde’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Raven.” Clarke smiles politely. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Octavia told her quite a bit on their way to Africa.

Lexa’s jaw drops. “Clarke?” Why is Clarke here in Africa? This is very confusing.

“Lexa?” Clarke stares at Lexa. “Why are you here?” Is the brunette following her or something? First the toy store, now here in Africa.

“I am here on vacation, with my daughters.” Lexa can see that Clarke seems to know Raven’s girlfriend. “Do you know Octavia?”

“Do I know her?” Clarke nearly scoffs. “We pretty much grew up together, we’re close like sisters. She’s my best friend.” She glances at Octavia and Raven. “Wait… Is Raven your uh… friend?” She doesn’t want to make another wrong assumption, she seems to excellent at those.

“Yes, Raven is my friend.” Lexa wonders why Raven didn’t tell her that Clarke would be here as well. “You are here on a vacation as well?”

“Yeah, with my sons.” Clarke wonders if Lexa and her three daughters are the little family Octavia had said Raven knows who couldn’t make the vacation. Did the plans change? Did they take their vacation anyway? Someone should have warned her. Seeing Lexa again is odd. The brunette is gorgeous as always, but that doesn’t make it any less weird.

Lexa wonders if Clarke is the ‘friends’ Raven talked about who Octavia knows. She wasn’t informed that Raven’s girlfriend would bring people. She has to keep her composure she is here with Tris, Alex and Molly. There’s no need for a scene. She had only counted on meeting Octavia, not Octavia’s… entourage.

“Mommy.” Aden tugs at his mother’s pants. “Who are those people?” He points at Lexa and all the strangers.

“I’m Raven.” Raven crouches down in front of Aden. “You must be Aden and…” She looks at the other boy. “That makes you Jake.” She watches as they nod. “I’m with your auntie Octavia.” She stands up and laces her fingers together with Octavia’s. It’s a good thing that the younger woman gave her a lot of information.

Lexa eyes Raven warily. Something seems off. “I am Lexa.” She offers Aden and Jake a small smile. “These are my daughters, Tris, Alex and Molly.” She points at her daughters one by one.

Alex holds her hand out. “The name’s Alex, put’er there.” She shakes Aden’s hand and Jake’s hand. “Do you two play any sports?”

Aden nods. “We play soccer.”

“Did you bring a ball?” Alex asks. “We should kick it around sometime.” She looks at her mother. “We should have brought my skateboard.”

“We are in Africa.” Lexa replies softly. “There will be many things to do here.”

“It’s strange that you’re here.” Clarke points out. “This is not the place I expected to see you.”

“Ah, another one of your outstanding assumptions.” Lexa replies sarcastically. “You know very little about me, Clarke.” The blonde seems to have a special talent called ‘how fast can I get on Lexa’s nerves’ and the answer is quite fast.

“Perhaps I would have known more if you wouldn’t have ditched me.” Clarke gives Lexa a knowing, accusing look. Okay yes, she was planning to ditch the brunette as well, but Lexa ditched her first. If the brunette had stayed a bit longer, she would have had the chance to get to know more about her. This is a bit like the pot insulting the kettle.

Tris knits her eyebrows. “Mama, what is she talking about?” She looks up at her mother for answers.

Lexa can see the confusion swirling in her daughter’s eyes. “Nothing, Tris. Do not listen to her she forgot to take her medication.”

Lexa doesn’t want any of her daughters to know that she had a date. It feels like she betrayed Costia by going out, and she doesn’t want to hurt Tris, Alex and Molly. She doesn’t want to give them any reason, not even the littlest one, to think that she would be replacing their mother. Okay, it wasn’t nice to claim that Clarke would be on medication, but it’s not like the blonde has always been so kind. She had to say something and that was the first thing that popped in her mind.

Clarke stares at Lexa with her mouth wide open. “Lexa!” Now that’s insulting. How dare she? “How dare you?” It’s tough to keep her temper under control now.

“It was not my idea to be at that restaurant with you, Clarke.”

“Well it certainly wasn’t my idea either.” Clarke glares at Lexa. “I never wanted to be there with you. Sure you’re beautiful, but that doesn’t mean-” She stops herself and blushes. It wasn’t her intention to admit aloud that she thinks Lexa is beautiful.

Lexa remains unfazed. “Good, then it is clear neither one of us wanted to be there.” Does Clarke really see her as beautiful? That is the nicest thing the blonde has said to her. It sounded like a slip up, like she didn’t mean to say that.

“Yeah, good, great, excellent, super, terrific, magnificent.”

“Would you like a dictionary, Clarke?”

“Mama, is she sick?” Molly looks concerned. She looks at Clarke. “My mama has special kisses that can make you feel better.” She remembers how her mother always gives her kisses when she’s hurt somewhere.

Clarke and Lexa are lost with glaring at each other.

The situation is tense.

Octavia is squeezing Raven’s hand nervously while Clarke and Lexa seem to be stuck in a glaring contest. This has all been much easier said than done. At least they got them to Africa. That has been a good start. Maybe they haven’t really thought this through.

Raven rubs small circles on Octavia’s hand with her thumb, to try and comfort the younger woman a little. Octavia is squeezing way too hard. The younger woman is much stronger than she looks. She thought that Clarke and Lexa were supposed to match somehow, but they appear like cat and dog. If this doesn’t work out then she’s really going to regret that she dragged Lexa out here. Okay technically she didn’t drag her friend out here, but she did trick her to come to Africa. She hasn’t been honest to Lexa. If her friend gets hurt, she will be angry, mostly at herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A man from the resort approaches them. “Welcome, my name is Mfana.” He smiles at all of them. “I’m here at your service.”

“Hey, Mfana.” Raven replies politely. She holds Nina and Octavia close. “We’re the Reyes family.” She’s glad he’s interrupting the staring contest. Someone had to do it.

Lexa wonders how Octavia is suddenly a part of Raven’s family, but she decides not to question her friend. Raven does all sort of things. “Hello, we are the Woods family.” She gestures towards her daughters. It might be the custom here to introduce themselves like that.

Clarke wants to say something to introduce her family, but Mfana is talking again. “Ah yes, the Reyes and the Woods family. Are you all ready for the most amazing, adventurous, exciting, romantic week of your life?” He sounds very joyful.

The African singers begin to sing again, singing something about romance.

“Uh…” Lexa looks at Mfana. “My children and I are not here for any romance. Everything else sounds good, aside from that.” For Raven this vacation could be romantic, but for her it won’t be. This big resort most likely has a mix of many things that they offer.

“Yeah, I agree with Lexa.” Clarke chimes in. She’s not here for any romance. This vacation is to have fun, mostly for Aden and Jake. This is one of those rare moments where she doesn’t disagree with Lexa. Not that this suddenly buries their ax.

Mfana leans closer towards Clarke and Lexa. “Ah, you haven’t told the children yet.” He winks at them.

“Mama, what is he talking about?” Tris asks while looking at her mother. “You haven’t told us what?”

Jake is really confused. “Mommy, what’s happening?”

Clarke and Lexa are both shocked. Haven’t told their children what? What is Mfana talking about? There is nothing to tell.

“Are you implying that…?” Clarke’s jaw drops. “Lexa and I aren’t… no, we’re not dating!” It seems like Mfana is assuming that they’re a thing somehow. How do they even look like a thing? They’re like fire and ice.

Mfana smiles and holds a finger in front of his lips.

“We are really not dating.” Lexa assures. She glares at Raven, who should have told her more about this vacation. There is no way she would date anyone. It’s ridiculous that people would think that she would be together with Clarke. With the way things are going, the odds to date Raven would be higher than her odds to date the blonde, and that is counting the fact that Raven is with Octavia.

“Follow me, families.” Mfana walks into the hotel of the resort.

They all follow him, to get to their rooms. The hotel is gigantic. It looks more like a huge palace than it looks like a hotel. Everything looks expensive. The owner must have paid a fortune for all of this.

Mfana hands Raven and Octavia a key for their room.

Octavia and Raven have a room with a big bed in the shape of a heart and a smaller bed for Nina. They slip into their room so they won’t have to deal with Clarke and Lexa, and they have to unpack anyway, so they have the perfect excuse to stay in their room for a little while.

Mfana walks towards the next room. “Welcome to your familymoon, Woods family.” He lets Clarke and Lexa walks in with their children. The first door he opens shows two bunks beds and one small bed. “This room is for the children.” He opens another door with a big bed in the shape of a heart. “This room is for the mothers.”

Clarke and Lexa stare at each other.

“The what now?” Clarke asks. “We’re not… no.” She wants to know what’s going on. Familymoon as in a honeymoon for a family? They’re not one big family and this is most certainly not their honeymoon.

“I believe this is a mistake.” Lexa says. “Clarke and I are not…”

Mfana leaves them so they can have some privacy.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Clarke is shocked. “I swear I didn’t know, I… god.” If she had known she would have never agreed to come to Africa. She would have looked around for something else to do.

“Neither did I.” Lexa is confused about all of this. “My daughters and I can take the children’s room. You can sleep in that big heart shaped bed with your sons.” She feels like that’s a good suggestion. There is no way she will be sleeping right next to Clarke, that’s out of the question.

Clarke sighs. “I guess that’s a good plan, since they’re all wrong about this.” The bed is big enough to share it with Aden and Jake. It’s fair that Lexa will sleep in the children’s room with her daughters.

“What is he eating?” Tris asks while she points at Jake.

Clarke turns to look at her son. “Jake, let me see that.” She walks up to her son and looks at it. “Oh my god.” It’s a candy bra. “Don’t eat that, Jake.”

“Why not, mommy?” Jake looks disappointed. “It’s candy.”

“Uh… no candy before dinner.” Clarke quickly puts it away. She will give Jake real candy later on.

“Hey, mama, look.” Alex giggles and tries to climb up a pole that’s in the bedroom that Clarke and Lexa were supposed to be sharing. “It’s like those firemen in movies!”

Lexa’s face pales. There’s a bloody strip pole in this room? Oh my god. “I see, baby.” She clears her throat. “That is… lovely.” The heart shaped bed, Mfana’s words, the candy bra and that pole are all clear indicators that this is not a regular vacation. Please don’t let there be more things like that. 

Molly is digging through lingerie that was in a basket. “Mama, why do these bikinis look so strange?” She holds one out in front of herself.

Clarke snorts while she laughs. When Lexa faces her, she only laughs more. That look on the brunette’s face is priceless and she loves it. This is going to be an interesting vacation. Her laughing stops when Aden is holding a vibrator.

“Mommy, why does this water snake wiggly look so weird?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments for Clarke and Lexa.


	4. Sharing a table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are being informed that they'll be seated at the same table for their entire stay.

 

Raven playfully whistles while Octavia dances around the pole in their room. All the toys and everything in their room are a nice touch. Clarke and Lexa must have all of this as well. Lexa must be going crazy to have a room like that.

Octavia grips the pole and tries to spin around it as gracefully as she can.

“It would look better if you wouldn’t have so many clothes on, O.”

“Raven Reyes.” Octavia grins at her. “To say that you told me that Lexa thought you would be straight, you don’t sound so straight at all.”

Raven shrugs. “I never told her I would or wouldn’t be straight. There’s an ocean of labels out there. I’m not going to confirm nor deny something like that. All I’m saying is that I’ve got eyes and you look good.” She doesn’t see any harm in her comments, she’s purely teasing. It’s what she does.

“I’ll think about it for when Nina is sleeping.” Octavia replies thoughtfully. She walks over to the heart shaped bed where Raven is lying down. “You’re a hot fake girlfriend.” She crawls on the bed and tilts the older woman’s chin up. “Very hot, might I add.”

Raven smirks smugly. “If you’re already going to drool over me even without Clarke and Lexa being present, then this is definitely going to work.” She’s pleased that Octavia agreed to do this, she seems like fun. Others can easily be boring, but the younger woman in front of her definitely isn’t boring at all. “Do you think Clarke and Lexa killed each other yet?”

Octavia laughs. “Yeah, they might have.” She knows it will take them some time. “They’re both quite stubborn. I just hope Clarke doesn’t say anything inappropriate.”

“Lexa is probably freaking out about the room.”

Octavia gets back up. “I guess we’re done unpacking. Ready to go eat?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry.” Raven holds her hand out. “Help a lady up, will ya?”

“Lazy ass.” Octavia grabs Raven’s hand and pulls her up. “Okay, let’s go.”

Raven scoops Nina up in her arms. Someone from the resort hands them a small card with their assigned table number on it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We should go eat something.” Clarke suggests. “Aden, Jake, are you both ready?” She doesn’t necessarily need to wait around for Lexa, Tris, Alex and Molly.

“Yes, mommy.” Aden replies with a smile.

“I’m hungry.” Jake whines.

Clarke opens the door to walk out with her sons.

Lexa looks at her daughters. “Let’s go, girls.” It’s time to eat something, she is hungry and her daughters must be hungry as well.

They barely made it out of the door before someone from the resort hands them a card. “This is the number of your assigned table, Woods family.” He smiles and walks away.

Clarke is stunned. Great, now she’ll have to share a table with Lexa.

They make their way to the big dining hall.

Octavia and Raven are sitting at their table with Nina, number seven, knowing that Clarke and Lexa will be assigned to the same table for this entire vacation.

Alex takes her seat next to Raven. Molly sits down next to Tris.

Lexa takes the seat next to Molly and she taps the other chair next to her for Tris.

Aden moves to sit down next to Tris.

Tris holds her hand up “You can’t use that plate.” That plate is for her mother.

“Why can’t I use that plate?”

“It’s for my mother.” Tris looks at Lexa for help. “Tell him, mama.”

Lexa looks up to meet Clarke’s eyes, looking for a hint of sympathy. “Tris prefers to keep a plate on the table for her mother.”

Aden looks at Lexa’s plate. “But you already have a plate.” He’s confused.

“Aden, honey.” Clarke faces her son. “There are more plates on the table, take another, okay?”  She’s not going to hurt Tris’ feelings.

Lexa mouths a silent ‘thank you’ to Clarke.

Clarke responds with a wink. Okay, a wink probably wasn’t such a good idea. “Okay boys, you can go to the buffet with your plate to take the food you want. Just don’t take too much. I don’t want you to get a stomach ache.” She grabs her own plate to follow Aden and Jake.

A man on a stage grabs a microphone. “Hello ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to our annual blended familymoon week! We hope you will all enjoy your stay! There are so many beautiful blended families out here!”

“Mama, what is a blended family?” Alex asks, confused about what the man on stage is talking about.

“He is talking about all the mixed families.” Lexa explains calmly. “Because everyone is here with their family and they are all from different places.” She hopes that will be explanation enough. It’s painfully obvious now that everyone here at this resort is part of a blended family, two families molded into one. So that is why Raven introduced Octavia as a part of her Reyes family. Raven must know more than she told her, a lot more even.

Clarke is nervous. Okay, so this explains a lot. This vacation is for blended families and apparently the people who work here think that she belongs to Lexa’s family. Wait, Octavia must have known this. Her friend didn’t even flinch at all when Raven said she’s a part of the Reyes family. Hmm, she didn’t meet Octavia’s girlfriend until they were in Africa, were conveniently Lexa appeared to be walking around with Raven. What a coincidence, unless it’s not.

The man on the stage continues talking. “There are so many beautiful stepchildren, stepmothers and stepfathers out here! The emphasis here at Sun Polis resort is on family, although we want to make sure the parents get some alone time as well! We have many, many, many supervised activities for the children to do!”

Oh god. Clarke can only wonder what all of that means. Alone time for parents? So there will be moments where she’ll be with Lexa without the children? She’s still not sure if she’s ready to date anyone, and she’s quite sure that the brunette really doesn’t her, like at all. Their meetings so far haven’t been going well. The best time they had, if it can even be considered a good time, was at the toy store. That moment they sort of got along, but that still doesn’t mean anything. Tris, Alex and Molly look adorable. Tris looks like a little lady. Alex looks quite tough and it’s adorable. Molly is a cute little curly top. She still wishes she would have had a daughter, but Aden and Jake are her world.

Lexa is picturing spending time alone with Clarke. What will they do when that happens? Claw each other’s eyes out perhaps, or pull each other’s hair out. Without the children, what is left of their composure would be gone. They wouldn’t have to hold back. This whole vacation feels like a hoax. Raven must know much more than she has led on. Aden and Jake look like sweet boys. When she had daughter after daughter, she wondered what it would be like to have a son. Not that she is disappointed, no, not at all. Alex really seems to like sports. She can always jog through the park with her or do something else.

Octavia leans close to Raven. When she feels Clarke’s eyes on her, she tries not to look at her friend at all. She can sense that this little plan is crumbling a bit. Questions will be following.

“We have a fabulous jungle play zone for the children!” The man on the stage announces. “There are trampolines, ball pools, jumping castles, climbing walls, playgrounds, slides, plastic bubble balls, tire swings and much more! We also have a nightly pool party for the children, and animal times where they can sit down and play with pets! Other than that, there are many activities available that you can do as a family!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa forgets how to breathe for a moment when they are done eating and her daughters are being escorted away from their table, to go to the jungle play zone with people who work at the resort. She’s not a fan of leaving Tris, Alex and Molly with strangers.

Clarke watches Aden and Jake until they are not in her sight anymore. She hopes that they will be okay and that they will have fun. It’s great that there are so many activities here for them. She cares about their happiness. Now that Aden and Jake aren’t around, she will have a chance to confront Octavia.

Octavia and Raven both shift nervously on their seats. They whisper in each other’s ears to come up with a plan B.

Lexa can see that Raven is sweating a bit when she is staring at her. “Raven, did you know that this vacation is for blended families?” She hopes her friend won’t make the mistake to lie to her. The truth is already radiating off of Raven’s expressions.

“Yes, I knew.” Raven admits. She’s not going to dance around it. “I really wanted you and the girls to have a fun vacation. When I heard about this place, O and I are really wanted to come here and I was thinking about how much Tris, Alex and Molly would like it here.” It’s not exactly a lie. She does want Lexa and the girls to have a fun vacation, but it’s also to try and match Lexa to Clarke. She has to keep up her act of being together with Octavia.

Octavia takes Raven’s hands in hers, brings it up to her mouth and brushes her knuckles with her lips. She wants Raven to know that she supports her. This is not an act she wanted to ghost her lips across the older woman’s hand. Since the day she met Raven, she liked her. They could be good friends after this.

“You should have told me the truth, Raven.”

“Come on, Lex, I know you.” Raven knows Lexa wouldn’t have said yes if she knew it was for blended families only. “You wouldn’t have said yes if I would have told you. Would you?”

“No.” Lexa clenches her jaw. “I would not have agreed to be here.” She doesn’t want to confuse her daughters.

Clarke nudges Octavia with her foot to get her attention. “You knew about this blended family thing, and you tricked me to get here.” She can’t believe her best friend did this to her. “You linked me to Lexa on purpose.”

“Relax, Clarke.” Octavia holds her hands up in way to surrender and to calm Clarke down. “I just wanted you to have a good vacation, and this seemed like a good idea. At least I didn’t link you to a random stranger, you’ve already met Lexa.”

“I can’t believe you did this, O!”

It sucks that Clarke knows a piece of the truth now, but Octavia knows that not all of their plans are ruined. “Look, you’re here now try to enjoy it.” She wraps her arms around Raven and kisses her jaw. “Please, you’re my best friend.”

“Fine.” Clarke groans loudly, not bothering to hide how annoyed she feels. “I’ll deal with it for you.”

Raven looks at Lexa. “What do you say, Lex? You know I’m not one to beg.” She’s not going to sit here and plead Lexa to be okay with this.

Lexa points two fingers at her eyes. “I will be watching you, Raven.” She points her fingers at Raven, to make her message clear.

“Did you hear that, O?” Raven grins. “Lexa would like to watch us.”

“Mhm, kinky.” Octavia pulls Raven onto her lap and kisses her neck.

Clarke covers her eyes. “Okay, I think we’ve seen enough.” She knows the children aren’t around now, but she isn’t going to sit here and watch them make out with each other.

Raven stands up and takes Octavia’s hand. “They have little swan boats here, we have to try those.” She winks at her fake girlfriend. “It’ll be romantic.”

“I wouldn’t say no to an offer like that, babe.”

Clarke and Lexa watch as Octavia and Raven leave. There is an awkward silence now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sips from the cocktail that has just been brought to her. “So uh… that stuff in our room is strange huh?” She wants to break the silence because it was getting really uncomfortable. Maybe this time they can actually converse with one another decently.

“Yes, it most certainly is.” Lexa has to agree that it’s strange. The things in that room are not anything she would have expected. “This place seems to have big plans. I did not like the way the children were playing with those… things.” The children are all too young for those things, too young to be curious about what it all is.

Clarke laughs a little. “It was a bit funny at first, but then it just got really disturbing. Explaining things can be so difficult. Children are such curious beings. They feed their minds with information.” Their youthful innocence shouldn’t be ruined. Okay so they twisted the truth quite a bit when explaining what it all was, like how she told Aden that the vibrator, she didn’t use the name of course, would simply be a type of decoration.

“I would have preferred not to see Alex trying to climb that pole and Molly not digging through a basket of lingerie.” Lexa is relieved that Alex thought it was like the movies where firemen slide down a pole. She hopes her daughters will remain innocent for a long, long time.

“Well, I would have preferred Jake not to eat that candy bra and Aden not to hold that vibrator.”

“You were laughing at what my children were doing.” Lexa doesn’t sound accusing. She’s pointing it out without sounding harsh. Right now she feels at ease.

Clarke shakes her head. “Not quite, I was laughing because your face was absolutely priceless and I just couldn’t help myself.” There was no way that she couldn’t laugh, she just had to. Her whole body was instructing her to laugh. “If the situation would have been reversed, you would have laughed as well.”

“Oh hush.” A smile tugs at the corners of Lexa’s lips. “That is a poor excuse.” It’s possible that she would have laughed, but that’s beside the point.

Clarke moves her chair closer towards Lexa. “Oh please, when my son held that vibrator, you truly lost it. You had tears in your eyes from laughing!” Her voice is light and bubbly. She’s not mad about it. Seeing Lexa laugh so much and especially hearing the brunette laugh made her heart flutter a little.

Lexa wraps her slender fingers around her glass. “I would apologize if I was sorry, which I am not, alas.” She enjoyed it too much.

“Oh, you meanie!” Clarke pushes Lexa lightly while she chuckles. She likes getting to know the brunette more. “Your daughters are really adorable.”

“So are your sons, Clarke.” Lexa clicks the K. For some reason she likes to pronounce the blonde’s name that way. Aden and Jake look like sweet little guys.

“Molly looks so incredibly cute.” Clarke says earnestly. “Such a sweet little curly top.” She definitely melted when she had seen Molly smiling.

Lexa smiles sadly. “Molly is the spitting image of my late wife.” When she looks at Molly, she sees Costia, every time.

“Wow, your wife must have been truly gorgeous.”

“She really was. I loved the way she carried herself and the warm smile she had. Costia was always a perfect mother, always loving and kind.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Clarke whispers carefully, not wanting to say something wrong. It’s heartwarming how highly Lexa speaks of her late wife, yet heartbreaking because she lost the one who meant the world to her. Nobody should have to go through pain like that.

Lexa acknowledges Clarke with a small nod. “You mentioned you are divorced.” Maybe the blonde will want to share her story, since Clarke already knows about Costia now. Not that the blonde has to share her story, unless she wants to. “I do not wish to pry. If you want to talk about it, you can. If not, we can talk about something else.” She won’t press the matter.

Clarke is pleasantly surprised that Lexa actually wants to talk at all. It feels different to have a conversation that doesn’t end with wanting to claw at each other. “Well uh, when I got out of school, I married a guy named Finn. We had Aden and Jake quite fast. A few years ago I divorced him. He was never there for Aden and Jake, always letting them down. When they play a soccer game, he is never there to watch them play. They think their father doesn’t love them, and it breaks my heart.” She’s a bit taken aback by how honest she’s being about all of this, and how open. “That wasn’t the only reason why I divorced him. He had been cheating on me, multiple times. He still sleeps with random women.”

“He sounds like an idiot.” Lexa can’t believe he did that to Clarke, Aden and Jake. “You and your sons deserve better. He should have held on to the beautiful family that was right in front of him.” She can’t grasp the concept of people cheating on their partners.

“Thanks, it means a lot that you’re saying that.”

“I am merely being honest.”

Clarke’s eyes connect with Lexa’s eyes. “You’re actually really sweet.” She likes seeing the soft side of the brunette. “Your eyes are breathtaking.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. A blush creeps up her cheeks. “I uh… uhum…” She feels very shy right now, all of the sudden.

Lexa’s eyes flick from Clarke’s eyes to her lips. The blonde’s lips look so full and sensual. “Thank you, Clarke. Your eyes are beautiful as well.” Her eyes dart back up to meet blue.

Clarke has subconsciously reached out for one of Lexa’s hand. “Would you like to try one of those swan boats?” She wants to explore this resort further and the little swan boats sound lovely.

Lexa’s breath hitches in her throat as Clarke’s thumb strokes circles on her hand. “Cl-Clarke.” She stammers, nervously.

“Yes, Lexa?”

Lexa swallows thickly as she drowns in pools of blue. She can’t get any coherent words out anymore. Feeling Clarke’s skin against hers does something, it touches her in a whole new way. She hasn’t felt this warmth spread through her since…Costia. How can this blonde have such a hypnotizing effect on her? All she can do is nod subtly.

“Okay, so swan boats then?” Clarke offers Lexa a bright smile.

Lexa swears her world stops spinning and time stands still. That smile, that marvelous smile. “Yes.” She takes a deep breath. “Swan boats.” It might help to ease her mind from whatever spell she is under right now.

Clarke’s eyes drop down to where she had been stroking Lexa’s hand without being aware of what she was doing. “Oh I… I.. I… I” Her heart is racing fast. This is bad. What is the brunette doing to her that makes her lose control of her own actions and her own body? Lexa is mesmerizing. She finds herself spellbound.

Lexa can see that Clarke is clearly startled by her own actions. “It is okay.” She’s not angry or anything about it. On the contrary, it had been oddly comforting and sweet. She grabs the blonde’s hand briefly to give her a reassuring squeeze. “So, swan boats?”

“Yeah.” Clarke lets out a breath of relief, followed by a smile. “Swan boats.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, they're going in the swan boats. :)


	5. Swan boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go in the swan boats.   
> Octavia and Raven are a bit silly, while Clarke and Lexa are being a bit awkward.

“Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream.”

Octavia laughs as Raven sings. She decides to join her. “Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream.” She beams at the older woman. There’s no doubt that they’ll get along great.

“Oh shit.” Raven looks at the water as her oar floats away. “I dropped my oar.”

“Oh my god, babe!” Octavia claps Raven’s shoulder lightly. “You idiot.” She laughs and tries to use her oar to get their swan boat to their other oar. “You better get it back or I’ll push you into the water so you can swim after it.”

Raven didn’t expect for Octavia to call her babe when the others aren’t around, but she doesn’t mind. “You wouldn’t dare.” She leans closer towards the younger woman. “If you push me into the water, I’ll pull you in it with me.” It’s a promise, only she will keep.

Octavia moves her oar to splash water at Raven on purpose. “Oops, did I splash you?” She teases. “Water you going to do about that?”

Raven winks at Octavia. “You’ll sea.” She grasps the younger woman’s wrist and pushes her towards the edge of their swan boat. “I’ll make you go with the flow.”

Octavia wiggles her eyebrows. “Are you shore?” She really likes being Raven’s friend. It’s like they instantly became friends since they met. “Hey babe, where have you been all my life? I mean for real, I wish I would have met you sooner.” It’s a sincere confession. They sure would have had quite the blast together.

Raven releases her hold on Octavia. “I wish I would have met you sooner too. You’re pretty rad.” She has to admit that she enjoys spending time with the younger woman. Octavia is much different than Lexa. Not that Lexa is not a decent friend, no, Lexa is great, but Octavia is just…she doesn’t have words for it.

“I think we’re getting closer to that oar you dropped.” Octavia points the oar she’s holding towards the other oar. “If you lean over, you might be able to grab it.”

“Might be able to? Wow, that’s so encouraging. I feel super confident right now to try it.”

“Oh shut up.” Octavia moves her oar to push Raven a little. “Go on, grab it. I’ll hold on to you.”

“Ugh fine, but if I fall I’m still dragging you down with me.”

Octavia holds Raven’s legs down while the older woman leans over the edge of their swan boat to try and grab the oar that is floating around. “You almost have it.” She tries to encourage Raven. “Take your time though I have a great view here.” She mocks, although it’s definitely not a lie.

“Are you staring at my ass?” Raven is smirking while she rolls her eyes. Octavia is unbelievable. She has some nerve.

“What can I say? Your jeans are hugging your ass in all the right places.”

“Have you no shame?”

Octavia’s laugh bubbles up. “I can hear that smirk of yours in your voice.” She doesn’t even have to look at Raven anymore to tell when she’s smirking.

“Pssh, as if.” Raven’s smirk grows wider. “Okay, I can almost reach our oar.” She leans over a bit more, a bit too much actually.

Raven is about to have a meet and greet with the water when Octavia wraps her arms around her waist and strongly pulls her back into their swan boat. “Easy there, babe.”

Raven settles back down. “You’re stronger than I thought you would be.” She’s impressed. “It looks like I can’t reach the oar.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Octavia moves closer to the edge. “I’ll try and you can hold me. Just don’t drop me.”

Raven holds Octavia’s legs down while the younger woman stretches herself to reach out to the oar. Other couples, actual couples, are passing by them and are staring. “Don’t mind us.” She smiles at them, hoping they’ll ignore all of this.

“Yeah, we’re just… hanging.” Octavia adds with a big smile. “This is common exercise for me, I just love dropping an oar and stretching to get it.” She feels Raven smacking her ass. “Oh kinky, do save some for later though.”

“Shut up and grab that oar.”

Octavia grabs the oar and pulls back. When she gives Raven a satisfied look, she can see the tips of the older woman’s ears are slightly tinted red. “Can I ask you something bluntly?”

“I thought you were always blunt.” Octavia has been quite blunt for the week she has known the younger woman. “Kind of like I am.” She can be blunt as well.

“Okay, fair point.” Octavia studies Raven’s face, so she won’t miss the slightest bit of her reaction. “Have you ever dated a woman? And I’m not talking about grabbing dinner together or going out for drinks. I’m talking about really, really dating a woman.” She’s curious to know. Lexa must have had clear reasons to think that Raven would have been straight. Lexa is the gayest gay, if her best friend wasn’t straight, she would have known.

Raven’s face morphs into a mix of surprise and shock. She furrows her eyebrows and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. “No, I have never really dated a woman.” She blushes a deep crimson red. “There were times where there were games like spinning the bottle, so I’ve kissed some women. I’ve had a high school experience where a girl felt me up a little, above my clothes mostly. So uh now, I’ve never really dated a woman.”

Octavia wets her lips with her tongue. She sees the way Raven follows her tongue with her eyes. “I’m happy to be your first then.” She knows they’re only fake dating, but teasing the older woman is fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Watch your steps, Clarke.” Lexa holds a hand out, so Clarke wouldn’t wobble too much while she gets in the swan boat.

Clarke appreciates the hand Lexa is offering her. Her hand feels warm when she grabs a hold of the brunette’s hand to get into the swan boat. “I’ll be fine.” She appreciates it that Lexa is helping her. The brunette had already gotten into the boat before she did, purely because she insisted that Lexa should step into it first.

Lexa’s hands swiftly move to Clarke’s waist to steady the blonde when she steps into the boat.

“Thanks, I think I got it now.” Clarke cracks a smile. When Lexa’s hands drop, she finds herself almost missing the brunette’s touch.

Lexa sits down and grabs an oar. “Do you wish me to row or would you like to help?” She’s fine with either. If she rows she can keep her arm muscles in shape, but if Clarke would like to row as well, she won’t mind.

“I don’t want you to do all the heavy work while I just sit here.”

“It is not heavy work.” Lexa is used to much heavier work. “I work as a lumberjack, I can handle this.” She doesn’t intend to sound cocky.

“Okay, Popeye.” Clarke teases. Her eyes glance over to look at Lexa’s arms. Okay damn, the brunette looks really good. It should be illegal for someone to be so beautiful. “I’d still like to help though.” She doesn’t want to appear lazy.

“Alright, Clarke.” Lexa leaves the other oar for Clarke. When she was having that date with the blonde at the restaurant, she would have never imagined being in Africa with Clarke and sitting in a swan boat together. Her dismay towards the blonde seems to have dissipated.

Clarke confidently rows with the oar. She laughs when she notices that she’s rowing in the opposite direction Lexa is rowing at. “I can see now why we haven’t really been moving yet.” She finds it amusing. It’s probably her fault, she might be doing this wrong.

“It may have something to do with you trying to row back to get to the land.” Lexa teases. “I was perfectly trying to row us further into the water.” It is cute how clumsy Clarke is being, endearing even.

Clarke cups her hand in half a moon, scoops up some water and splashes it at Lexa. “That’s for mocking my incredible rowing skills.”

“Oh yes, they are incredible.” Lexa retorts with a serious tone. She cups some water into her hand and splashes it at Clarke. “Incredibly terrible.”

Clarke shrieks as the cold water hits her. Okay, she started it, but Lexa totally deserved it. She stands up and points her oar towards the brunette.

“I would not stand up like that if I were you.” Lexa advises. “You may tip our boat over.” Clarke is clumsy enough as it is. At this rate she wouldn’t be surprised if the blonde stumbles into the water within the next five seconds.

“Oh really?” Clarke’s voice is husky and challenging. She moves her feet to rock their swan boat.

“Sit down or I will knock you into the water myself.”

Clarke lets out a raspy laugh. “You wouldn’t dare.” There’s no way Lexa would do that.

“Are you challenging me, Clarke?”

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Clarke presses. She rocks the boat more. When Lexa’s hands wind around her waist and yank her down, her stomach churns.

Lexa splashes more water at Clarke. She gulps when the blonde’s shirt is getting soaked, and even more when Clarke takes it off.

Clarke shivers a little when she takes her wet shirt off, leaving her in the bra she is wearing. The sun warms her skin.

Lexa finds it hard not to stare. “Wow.” Oh no, she said that out loud. She didn’t mean to say that aloud.

Clarke has a pleased grin on her face. “Do you like what you see?” Her heart speeds up at the realization that Lexa is seeing her like this. Creating a reaction like this from the brunette is worth it.

Lexa grasps the hem of her shirt. “You should take my shirt. I did wet yours, after all.” She doesn’t give Clarke the chance to deny her offer. With one swift move she slips her shirt over her head and hands it to the blonde.

Clarke’s mouth runs dry when she sees Lexa in the black sport bra that she’s wearing. Holy shit. The brunette looks so muscled and she works that sport bra so well. Her eyes linger on the little swells of Lexa’s chest. She has to calm herself down. It has been so long since she has been with anyone. Seeing the brunette likes this sends her mind to all the wrong places.

“You are staring, Clarke.”

“Yes.” Clarke fidgets with her hands. “I mean, no.” Smooth, really smooth. It’s too late now, she already said yes. How can she not stare? “Your parents must have been very ugly.” She blurts out.

Lexa raises one eyebrow. “Excuse you?” Why on earth is Clarke insulting her parents? Her parents who have been deceased for a long time. The blonde is truly something, an enigma.

“I mean uh…” It’s definitely too late now, with Clarke’s big mouth. “They say that when someone is beautiful, it means that their parents are ugly, and vice versa.” She has heard it a few times from people, who claim that beautiful people have ugly children and that ugly people have beautiful children. Not that she believes it, no, not at all. Lexa is stunning and Tris, Alex and Molly look perfect.

“You are calling me beautiful by insulting my parents?” Lexa has never received such an odd compliment before, if it can even be called a compliment.

“I know I’m a total klutz.” Clarke stares down at her hands. She’s really fucking this up. Now that she’s actually starting to like Lexa, she’s only getting clumsier. “I’ll just uh, sit here and I’ll be silent.” Maybe now is the time to fall out of the boat.

Lexa shakes her head to herself with a smile. “You are such a dork, Clarke.” The blonde is so adorable, she would love to simply grab Clarke’s shirt, or well technically her shirt, and pull the blonde close so she can kiss her. This spell is much stronger than she thought.

Clarke looks up to meet Lexa’s eyes with a hopeful smile. “Yeah?” She’s relieved that the brunette doesn’t seem angry.

Lexa nods. Clarke is definitely a dork.

Clarke spreads her shirt open in their swan boat so the sun can dry it. Some people who pass them are gaping at Lexa. It makes her feel a tiny twinge of jealousy. “You’re quite tanned.” The brunette’s skin is sun kissed.

“I tan often and easily.” Lexa’s eyes rake over Clarke’s body. “Your skin looks rather creamy.” She should have said pale, now she’s just embarrassing herself and making this weird. Her spoken words and her thoughts don’t always cooperate.

When Clarke’s shirt has finally dried, she takes Lexa’s shirt off to hand it back, and puts her own shirt back on. They row their way back to get out of the swan boat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven try to tear their eyes away from Clarke and Lexa when they leave the swan boats. They can’t be suspicious about this. Their friends have to think that they only booked their reservations together for the sole purpose of having to be a blended family, and not because they secretly want to set them up together.

Clarke smiles at the way Octavia seems to light up around Raven. She has seen her friend beaming before, but Raven seems to do something to her that makes her really happy. Seeing Octavia smiling so much gives her a good feeling. Her friend deserves to be happy and loved. If Raven would do anything to hurt Octavia, she will make Raven pay for it. Her friend is like the younger sister she never had and always wanted to have.

Lexa cocks her head while noticing how Raven’s fingers are laced with Octavia’s. Throughout the years she has known Raven, she has met quite a few of the men her friend has been with. None of them made Raven smile quite like Octavia does. Octavia must be special then. She better be because if Raven gets hurt she will break Octavia. Her friend has been through enough after Wick left, leaving her alone with Nina. Wick was a fool to give something so beautiful up. Anyone would be lucky to have Raven. Her friend is smart, sweet, beautiful, kind, and funny. Okay she could go on and on. Not that she would ever date Raven, no they’re so close they’re like family.

Raven wraps her arms around Octavia’s waist and kisses her cheek. “Let’s go collect Nina, it’s getting late and she must be exhausted.” Her daughter needs sleep and she can use sleep as well.

Octavia links her arm together with Raven. “Okay, babe.” It feels better and better to call the older woman that. This act is getting easier.

Clarke starts walking. “Aden and Jake must be tired as well.” She looks at Lexa. “Your girls must be exhausted too.”

Lexa nods. “I will go get them now we can go to our room.” She follows Clarke.

Raven kneels down when she sees Nina. “Hey, my little girl.” She picks her daughter up. There’s a reason why she named her daughter Nina. It’s Spanish for little girl, and her roots are Spanish.

Nina sleepily wraps her arms around Raven’s neck.

Octavia follows Raven to go to their room.

Clarke sees Aden and Jake rubbing their eyes. They’re clearly tired. She crouches down in front of them. “Come here.” She holds them close and tries her best to pick them both up. “Umph, this was easier when you were both a bit younger.” She will manage, but her arms might be a bit sore once she gets them to the big heart shaped bed.

Lexa scoops Molly into her arms. She smiles as her daughter’s tiny hands tangle their way in her hair. Molly is knocked out right away. Aw, her poor little angel, so sleepy. She holds her other arm out for Alex.

Alex jumps up into her mother’s arms. She wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and nuzzles her head against her shoulder.

Lexa looks at Tris, who seems to be struggling to keep her eyes open. “You can hop on my back.” She offers, knowing that she can carry them all, just not all three of them in her arms.

Tris waits for her mother to crouch down a little before hopping onto her back.

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment. Here she is, struggling to carry Aden and Jake, while the brunette walks around with Tris, Alex and Molly like it’s nothing.

Together they walk towards their room.

Lexa gently lets Tris slide down her back, so her daughter can open the door for them. She has her hands full, and so does Clarke.

Once the door is open, Lexa makes her way with her daughters to the door on the side of the room, where the five beds are where she’ll be sleeping with Tris, Alex and Molly.

Alex crawls on top of the bunk bed, while Tris takes the bed underneath Alex.

Lexa tucks Molly in. She moves over to sleep in the bed next to Molly, but her daughter holds her wrist and tugs. “Okay, baby.” She lies down in the bed with Molly. Her daughter cuddles up to her, while she drapes one arm around Molly.

Clarke places Aden and Jake down onto the heart shaped bed. They’ve already fallen asleep. They look so peaceful. She hopes that they have had a lot of fun. There is so much to do at this resort. Tomorrow she wants to spend time with her sons and do a bunch of activities with them. This week will be over soon, and they have to make the most of it while it lasts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven tucks Nina in and kisses her forehead. She loves her baby girl. It’s unbelievable how Wick left, but she moved on from that long ago. The past can’t be changed. Some things aren’t meant to be and she has made peace with that. To Wick, Nina was an accident, but to her, she will never be an accident. Her daughter is a blessing.

Octavia lies down comfortable on the big heart shaped bed. She wishes she would have a bed like this at home. She might never get out of it if she would have one like this. This place is awesome. So far she’s had a good time, mostly thanks to Raven. She waits for the older woman to lie down as well.

Raven shuts her eyes for a few seconds when she lies down next to Octavia. She has no plans to wake up early. “This bed feels so good.”

“Mhm yeah, babe, it does.”

Raven rolls over to be closer to Octavia. She kisses the younger woman’s cheek sweetly. “Sleep well, O. I’ve had a great time today.” The truth may be heard.

Octavia smiles and turns to kiss Raven’s cheek. “I’ve had a great time as well. Going into a swan boat together was fun. I’d like to do that again sometime, unless you plan to drop your oar again.”

“Am I ever going to live that one down?”

“Probably not.” Octavia caresses Raven’s cheek with the back of her index finger. She feels a strong urge building up inside of her to lurch forward and kiss the older woman, but she knows she can’t do that. They’re only fake dating. She settles for kissing Raven’s nose. “Sweet dreams, babe.”

Raven holds Octavia in her arms and absentmindedly strokes the younger woman’s hair.

Octavia smiles while her cheek is pressed against Raven’s chest. She can feel every fall and rise of the older woman’s chest. That combined with Raven stroking her hair is quite soothing and will help her find sleep fast.

Raven kisses Octavia’s forehead and closes her eyes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven are my faves, so of course they're the main characters again. :) 
> 
> Can anyone feel the tension yet? 
> 
> I love writing dynamics between Octavia and Raven. 
> 
> I've been writing a lot today, wow. That's why this is already the fifth chapter. :)


	6. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is falling. :)
> 
> Purely clexa based chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Lexa stirs awake when the sun is barely up. Molly’s hands are tangled in her hair. If she moves, she will wake her daughter up. She doesn’t plan to lie in bed much longer though. When the sun rises, she rises as well. That’s her habit anyway. She gently tries to untangle Molly’s hands from her hair. Her daughter is fast asleep and doesn’t seem to wake up when she leaves the bed. Once she is dressed, she can wake her daughters up. There is only one bathroom, but she assumes Clarke, Aden and Jake are still sleeping. Tris, Alex and Molly look so sweet while they sleep. They are her precious little angels, who she loves more than anyone. They’re the sweetest when they sleep, when they’re not up to any mischief. Especially Alex seems to be good in the mischief department.

Clarke cracks her eyes open, cursing at the light that is hurting her eyes. She blinks her eyes, once, twice, three times, to allow them to adjust to the light. The sun must have barely risen up. Due to her work and being the mother of two boys, she is used to wake up early. Her biological clock always wakes her up early. When she was younger, she had times where she would shamelessly sleep until noon, but those days are long gone. As a mother, she has responsibilities. It’s not that she would want her old days back, no, her life is okay. It would have been perfect if her family would have been complete, not so much for her, but for Aden and Jake. Everything Finn does affect them. She hears a door opening and shuts her eyes again. Someone else must be awake.

Lexa tiptoes carefully through the room, not wanting to wake anyone up. She stands still for a moment as she sees Clarke, watching as her chest moves up and down with each inhale and exhale. Okay, now she’s just a creep who’s staring. She sees Aden and Jake, sleeping on either side of the blonde. They look so peaceful, so perfect. Clarke must be happy to have two beautiful sons. That Finn the blonde told her about is such an idiot. How can anyone not love Clarke, Aden and Jake? It baffles her how Finn could be such an asshole. Finn doesn’t even deserve them. That cheating bastard. She would kick his ass if she would ever see him. Aden and Jake deserve so much better than a father who is never there. It must be painful for them to have two parents, yet only have one because the other doesn’t care. When Clarke told her how it breaks her heart that Aden and Jake think their father doesn’t love them, her heart broke a little as well.

Clarke tries to keep her breaths even. She opens her eyes in the slightest way possible, so she can see who’s in the room. She had heard the soft pitter patter of someone tiptoeing around. Well it’s only because she is awake that she heard that. As a mother, her eyes are well-trained. If she would have been sleeping, she would have easily missed it. From the shadow she can make out it appears to be Lexa. Why is the brunette simply standing there? She feels like biting her bottom lip, but decides against it. Giving away that she’s awake would most likely startle Lexa and she doesn’t want to do that. The brunette will go away eventually, or well, she will have to at some point, right? Okay, she'll wait for a few more counts. 

Lexa watches as a small ray of light basks them. Clarke’s cheeks look soft and rosy. The blonde’s lips are plump and are begging to be kissed. Clarke’s blonde locks look golden in the light. Okay, what is she doing? This has to stop, whatever this is. Staring at Clarke like that is wrong, very wrong. She continues tiptoeing until she reaches the bathroom. Slowly, but certainly, she creaks the bathroom door open and enters. She has to be quiet. The second she’s inside, she turns the knob of the sink and splashes cold water in her face to shake her up from certain thoughts she had about Clarke. She is not ready to date anyone, she told herself that many times and the blonde made it abundantly clear that she is not ready to date anyone either. Neither one of them is ready. She has to keep telling herself that. The special thoughts she has about Clarke can't happen anymore.

Before Costia died, Costia told her she doesn't have to stay alone for the rest of her life. Costia always knew her well and said she wanted her to be happy. It was difficult and painful to see her wife ill, to watch her getting physically weaker with each passing day, without being able to stop it. Mentally Costia was one of the strongest people she knew. Her wife fought until the end. After fighting her illness for nearly a year, Costia's fight was over. Though it hurt to lose her wife, a part of her felt relieved that Costia would finally be able to rest after such a long fight. She was there for her wife, every day. When Costia had grown too weak, she would lift her up and carry her to the bathroom to take care of her. She would gently lower her into the bathtub. Raven was around a lot during that time, to help with Tris, Alex and Molly, even though Raven was occupied with taking caring of Nina, who was barely one year old back then. It's difficult to believe that it has been two years. Costia wanted her to open her heart up to someone else, but it feels like she would be betraying Costia. Are Tris, Alex and Molly longing for a second parent? When Costia took her last breath, they were all there, even Raven. It had been Raven who caught her when she broke down and crumbled to her knees. Octavia is a very lucky woman to have Raven. 

Clarke opens her eyes fully as soon as she hears a door gently shutting. Lexa had looked so beautiful, even though she had barely been able to see her at all and even in the shadow. She presses the palms of her hands down onto the mattress to push herself up. Now that she’s awake, she really wants to go and take a shower. Then she can get dressed and eventually wake Aden and Jake up. She swings her legs over the side of the bed. After wiggling her toes a bit, to test if her legs will cooperate, she stands up. She does this ever since that time where she tried to get up too fast, and her legs weren’t fully awake yet, which had sent her crashing down. That’s not something she ever wishes to repeat. She is already clumsy enough as it is. Her legs still feel a bit numb, but she is awake enough to walk. Sleeping in that bed has been great. It’s so soft and there’s so much space. Even with Aden and Jake next to her she still had space left to roll around. This resort brings luxury to a whole new level. She knows she’ll miss this once this vacation is over.

Lexa stares at herself in the mirror. Okay, get it together. She does not have feelings for Clarke. No, she does not. She cannot have feelings for the blonde. Why would she have feelings for Clarke? The times that they have spent together weren’t always the greatest. Their date at the restaurant, that neither of them actually wanted, was a disaster. When you put two people together who aren’t ready to date, it simply is a recipe for disaster, so of course that went wrong. Okay yes, the blonde had no idea that her wife passed away, but Clarke’s question had been rude and inappropriate regardless. One does not ask someone why their significant other is gone. Their second meeting at the toy store was not so bad. They helped each other out with selecting gifts for their children, and it had been fine. Seeing each other for the third time, here in Africa, to say that it went bad wouldn’t be fitting. She shouldn’t have implied that Clarke would be on medication. Sitting at the table together and going into the swan boats had been lovely. Seeing the blonde being all clumsily and flustered really did something to her.

Clarke takes a moment to stretch. She grabs her fingers together and stretches her arms above her head. That feels good. She leans towards the left for a few seconds and then to the right. When lowering her arms, she bends forward. There is no way she ever manages to touch the floor with her hands while she keeps her legs straight, but she likes to start her day by stretching. She turns around to see Aden and Jake still peacefully asleep. It will be a shame to wake them up soon, but today she wants to do a lot of family activities. In her head she has already planned a few things. Sometimes she surprises herself when she plans, because she isn’t always the most organized person. She tiptoes towards the bathroom to take her much wanted and needed shower.

Lexa begins to undress. Once she has taken her oversized shirt off, she hangs it up at a hook on the wall. She is never one to drop her clothes onto the floor. That wouldn’t be decent, not even when the floor looks clean, like this one does. Once she is left in her underwear, she steps over to the shower to see if all the necessary products are within reach. She takes two towels, one for her body and one for her hair that she will use once she’s done taking a shower. She steps into the shower for a moment to decide which shampoo she will use. The one with coconut essence looks like a good choice. She does like the smell of coconut in products. 

Clarke tries to open the bathroom door without making it creak. She knows that Aden could wake up sometimes when he hears a door. There have already been noises from doors opening and closing two times when Lexa walked in and from when the brunette went back to her room. Maybe Lexa wanted something when she stepped in her room, assumed that she was sleeping and decided to go back into her room. Once the bathroom door is open, she feels proud that she barely made a sound at all. She steps inside and shuts the door. Ah finally she can take that shower. She grips the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head.

Lexa steps out of the shower and freezes at the sight in front of her. She hadn’t even heard anyone coming in. Her heart is hammering in her chest when she sees Clarke with her shirt in front of her face. The blonde is in the bathroom, taking her shirt off. She wants to say something, anything, but seeing Clarke like this has rendered her speechless. She should look away, but she can’t even blink her eyes at this point. This is really happening, this is not a dream. Oh god, oh god, oh god. She’s too gay for this. It all happens in mere seconds. She gulps when she sees Clarke’s breasts slowly appearing, or at least it feels like it’s going slow. Completely startled, she takes a step back into the shower. She slips and quickly grasps the shower curtain, ending up falling anyway and ripping the shower curtain down with her.

Clarke jumps up at the sound. She drops her shirt that she just finished lifting over her head. “Oh my god.” She whispers, thoroughly shocked. Okay so she wasn’t alone in the bathroom. Oh god, she should have checked first. Shit, Lexa fell in the shower with the shower curtain. “Lexa? Are you okay?” She moves over to kneel down next to the brunette. Even while Lexa is grimacing, clearly hurt, she is still gorgeous. Okay seriously, someone should arrest the brunette for being so breathtakingly beautiful. That really has to be some crime. Okay focus, Lexa is hurt.

Lexa has never felt more embarrassed in her life. Out of all people, Clarke has to be the one to witness this. Someone up there must truly hate her. “I am fine.” She knows that’s not exactly true. When she grasped the shower curtain, it was supposed to prevent her from falling, but it appears that’s not what the shower curtain is for at all.

“Are you sure?” Clarke’s voice is soft and gentle. “Does it hurt somewhere?” She takes Lexa’s wrist and presses lightly with her thumb. “Okay, it doesn’t seem like you broke your wrist, so that’s good.”

Lexa lifts one eyebrow up. “Are you a doctor now, Clarke? I thought you were an interior decorator.” Her wrists burn from where Clarke was touching her seconds ago. To see the blonde so concerned about her makes her stomach flip.

“My mother was a doctor, actually.” Clarke has a small smile on her face. 

Lexa tilts her head. "Was? Is she...?" She watches as Clarke nods. "I'm sorry."

Clarke wants to change the mood a bit. “Who is the clumsy one now?” She pokes Lexa’s shoulder to tease her. Her eyes widen as she realizes that the brunette is much under-dressed.

Lexa is able to laugh at that. “Okay, fair enough. I have been clumsy, happy now?” This is the clumsiest she’s ever been. The way Clarke’s pupils are dilated and set on her body awakens a desire in her. She parts her lips lightly and lets her tongue dart out to wet them. The blonde’s eyes remain on her. Oh god, now she sees Clarke without a shirt at all, as if the blonde wasn’t killing her already in that bra yesterday in the swan boat.

Clarke holds a hand out to help Lexa up. She grasps the brunette’s hands tightly and strongly pulls her up. By the force she is using, their chests are being flushed together. So close, too close. Her face is mere inches away from Lexa’s. She forgets how to breathe. Inhale, inhale, inhale. Okay, she really needs to exhale as well.

Lexa cocks her head. Clarke seems overly nervous. Not that she can blame the blonde, she’s quite nervous as well. “I didn’t hear you come in. I wasn’t looking.” Okay that’s kind of a lie. “When I saw you, I tried to step back into the shower, but I slipped. When I tried to steady myself by grabbing the shower curtain, in an attempt to avoid falling, I fell down with it.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t fall for me then.” The words leave Clarke’s mouth way too fast. “I mean uh…” Okay, she’s back to being the clumsy one. Great, it had been a very good ten seconds of her not being the clumsy one for a change. “You should have said something when you saw me, I wouldn’t have been mad or anything. I mean uh, after all, I kind of walked in on you, so if anything, you should be mad at me. I had no idea someone was in here, so I didn’t knock because I didn’t want to wake Aden and Jake up.”

Lexa tries to keep her eyes locked with Clarke’s, to avoid glancing down. “Clarke.” She clears her throat when she hears that her voice is barely a whisper. “We are barely dressed.”

Clarke laughs a little. “Yeah, people tend to shower without clothes.” Okay, Lexa isn’t kidding. “I’ll uh… I’ll put my shirt back on and I’ll let you shower. I’ll wait until you’re done, not here I mean… I mean in the room. Do take your time, I won’t rush you.”

“You are cute when you are flustered.”

“Oh here, here, the one who slipped in the shower with the shower curtain.” Clarke chuckles lightly and nudges Lexa’s side with her elbow. “You’re one to talk.” She loves how scarlet the brunette’s cheeks are.

Lexa chews on the inside of her cheek. “Could we keep this little incident between us?” She doesn’t want others to catch word of this. “Our friends might never let this go if they know how we are both half naked, well, more naked than dressed at all.”

Clarke scratches the back of her neck. “Uh yes, sure.” She smiles shyly. “We’ll keep this between us.” There’s no way she would want to tell Octavia, although it’s a bit tempting. “They would search too much behind it and act like there’s an elephant in the room.”

Lexa lets out a breath of relief. “Thank you.” She turns around so Clarke can put her shirt back on without her peeking. “I will hang the shower curtain back up.”

“Be careful.” Clarke worriedly places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to fall again.” She would laugh at how comical it all looked, but her concern is stronger.

“I will not fall when there is no distraction.”

“Ah, so I’m a distraction huh?”

“I was slightly startled and took a wrong step.” Lexa knows that she was not simply slightly startled. She does not simply take a wrong step. It’s Clarke’s fault that she fell. I mean Christ fuck, the blonde was standing there, taking her shirt off. She grabs the shower curtain to hang it up again.

“Here, let me help you.” Clarke offers while taking one side of the shower curtain. “I’ll help you to hang it up.” She hasn’t bothered yet to put her shirt back on.

“Clarke.”

“Yes, Lexa?”

“Could you… can you…” Lexa feels heat rushing to her cheeks. “Would you mind… putting your shirt on first?”

Clarke’s eyes drop down to her naked skin. “Oh right, yes.” She lets the shower curtain go to pick her shirt up and to slip it on. “Okay, I’ve got my shirt on now. Better?”

Much worse, Lexa thinks. “Yes, better.” Lie, lie, lie.

Clarke stretches her arms out as high as she can to hang the shower curtain back up. “Okay, I think I got it.” She manages to get the first few hooks hooked back. She holds one arm out towards Lexa. “Hand me the next one.”

Lexa tries not to stare at Clarke’s ass while she hands the blonde the next hook. When Clarke is a bit wobbly, she places her hands on the blonde’s hips to steady her. “You are doing great, Clarke.” She smiles up at the blonde. “How is it hanging up there?”

Clarke laughs lightly. “It’s hanging great, but I would strongly advice not yanking it down anymore.” She loves teasing Lexa and getting a reaction out of her.

“That will not happen if you don’t show up in the bathroom anymore looking so damn sexy while I am standing in the shower.”

Clarke gasps. She faces Lexa and at her shocked expression, she can tell that the brunette had no intention of saying that out loud. “You think I’m damn sexy?” She feels very flattered. Hearing those words from Lexa erupts butterflies in her stomach. What’s happening to her? What happened to not being ready? She shouldn’t feel these things.

Lexa decides to roll with it, now that she’s gotten this far. “Well I am damn gay, Clarke. What do you think?” She keeps her voice light and teasing.

Clarke holds one hand to her chest. “I think I’m flattered.”

Lexa laughs at watching Clarke blush deeply. “No, I believe the word you are looking for is flustered.” The blonde is definitely flustered.

Clarke wants to defend herself. “You’d be flustered too if-” She swallows the last bits. This has spiraled out of control. “Okay, so the shower curtain is back in its place. You can take your shower and I’ll wait.”

Lexa nods. “I will hurry. Thank you for helping me.” She smiles politely as Clarke exits the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write.


	7. Secret feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of them are feeling things...

Raven pins Octavia’s hands to her side. She already woke up a few minutes ago. The younger woman still looks like she’s fast asleep. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” She whispers softly. Today she wants to try out new activities, and she knows that Lexa is probably up already.

“Mhm.” Octavia sleepily mumbles. “Five more minutes.” She doesn’t feel like getting up yet.

Raven drops herself lower and teasingly kisses Octavia’s neck. She makes her way up to the younger woman’s earlobe. “Wakey, wakey.”

Octavia feels like her body wants to lose control when Raven whispers in her ear like that. She opens her eyes and sees that the older woman is on top of her. Okay that doesn’t help at all. Her self-control is already wearing thin. “You’re such a tease, babe.” She places her hands on Raven’s shoulders and tries to push her away a bit, even though she actually really wants to pull the older woman closer on top of her.

“Mhm, it depends.” Raven rasps with a husky tone. “Are you going to get up now?” She can’t show up at breakfast without Octavia.

Octavia tries to push Raven a bit. “Get off, babe.” She keeps her voice soft. She doesn’t want the older woman to think that she would be annoyed. If Raven moves away, she can get up.

“I might need a hand for that.” Raven smirks at Octavia and leans away from the younger woman, so she can finally get up so they can get ready and go eat breakfast. She looks forward to spend the day with Octavia. Yesterday had been fun.

Octavia has had enough. Her self-control falters for a few seconds. She grabs Raven and roughly pins her down onto the matrass, releasing the beast in herself. Her lips latch hungrily onto the older woman’s neck. She grazes her teeth against Raven’s skin and holds back a moan while she sucks at the older woman’s pulse point. Her hands move greedily over Raven’s body. Oh god no, self-control, control it, control it. She pulls back and pants. She is worried immediately when she sees that Raven froze at her actions.

Octavia catches her breath. “I’m sorry. You were teasing me and I wanted to pay you back for that.” She doesn’t want to say how she lost her self-control because she wants to devour Raven so badly. “I’m sorry that I took it so far.” She really hopes she hasn’t scared the older woman.

Raven bites her bottom lip and stares at Octavia. She had not imagined the younger woman would react so heavily. Okay she is a tease and she probably had something coming, but she didn’t expect this. “I took it far as well. Don’t worry about it, O.” She smiles a little and kisses Octavia’s cheek. “We should get ready and go eat breakfast, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” Octavia wants to go back in time and undo what she did. “You can go first in the bathroom, I’ll go after you.”

Raven gets up. She walks over to Nina’s bed and scoops her into her arms. “Good morning, baby girl.” She coos at her daughter.

Octavia watches silently as Raven makes her way to the bathroom with Nina in her arms. When the door closes, she lets herself fall down on the bed. This is bad, very bad. She has to keep in mind that she’s only fake dating the older woman. Raven told her yesterday she never really dated a woman. She has to get it in her head that the older woman isn’t interested in more than friendship.

Raven emerges from the bathroom a while later with Nina, all dressed and ready. “Your turn, O.” She smiles at Octavia, but it’s a nervous smile. “I’ll wait here and then we can leave together.”

Octavia hurries into the bathroom. Once the door is shut behind her, she lets herself slide down onto the cold tiles to ground herself. Maybe she should keep some distance from now on, what happened cannot happen again. She has to keep it together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke gently wakes Aden and Jake up. “Good morning, my little guys.” She kisses their cheeks. “It’s time to get up. We’re going to go eat breakfast soon and we will do a lot of activities today.” Her camera is ready for all the pictures she will be taking.

Aden and Jake hug their mother before getting up.

Lexa walks into the room with Tris, Alex and Molly.

Aden looks at the girls. “Ladies first.” He opens the bathroom door and smiles at them.

“Aw.” Lexa feels herself melting. “Such a gentleman you are.” It’s adorable.

“My mommy always tells me to be polite.”

“Your mommy is doing a very good job.”

Tris walks over to Clarke with two sets of clothes in her arms. “Which ones do you like the most?” She holds them out to show them to Clarke.

Clarke is surprised that Tris isn’t asking Lexa that question. “Well uh…” She looks at the clothes. “That one.” She points at a pair of jeans and a purple shirt.

“Do you know how to curl hair?”

“Yes, sweetie.” Clarke has curled her own hair many times. She would almost be able to curl hair with her eyes closed, and that is counting in how clumsy she can be.

Tris gives Clarke a hopeful smile. “My mama is not good at curling my hair, she tries though. Can you curl my hair? Please.” She holds her hands up in a begging manner.

Clarke looks at Lexa to seek permission. “Lexa?” She would love to help Tris to curl her hair, but she’s the brunette’s daughter so she needs to ask first. It’s not sure if Lexa would trust her to do that.

Lexa can’t say no. Not when Tris is looking at her with wide pleading eyes. She nods at Clarke.

Clarke takes Tris’ hand in hers. “Okay sweetie, I’ll curl your hair for you.” She looks forward to curl Tris’ hair, especially since she doesn’t have a daughter, so she never gets to do things like this.

Lexa’s heart swells as Tris babbles on and on while Clarke curls her hair.

Molly tugs at Lexa’s pants. “Mama, can we pet animals today? Yesterday I saw kids with paint on their faces, I want that too.” She whips her natural curls over her shoulders.

“Yes, baby.” Lexa replies softly. “We will do many things today.” She helps Molly to get dressed.

Alex is talking with Aden and Jake. They want to try out a parkour through the sand with quads. It’s one of the many activities that the resort has to offer.

Tris is squealing happily when Clarke is done curling her hair. “Thank you!” She wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck and hugs her.

“Aw, you’re welcome, sweetie.” Clarke pats Tris’ back. “You look so beautiful.”

When they are all dressed, they make their way to their assigned table to go and eat breakfast. Molly holds her hand up and slips it into Clarke’s hand.

Clarke is startled at first by the sudden touch of a small hand slipping into hers, but she soon finds herself smiling. “Watch your steps, sweetie.” She doesn’t want Molly to trip on the stairs.

Lexa watches cautiously. She’s not used to her daughters clinging to someone who isn’t her. Sometimes they cling to Raven, but that’s because Raven has known them since they were born. Clarke is different. The blonde is a stranger for Tris, Alex and Molly. Clarke is being really sweet and she appreciates that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven already have breakfast in front of their noses. Nina is sitting happily on Raven’s lap, munching on strawberries.

Clarke and Lexa sit down around the table.

Clarke hands Tris an empty plate. “Here, for your mommy.” She remembers how Tris likes to have an empty plate for the mother she lost.

Tris takes it from Clarke. “Thank you.” She smiles a little.

Lexa feels her heart swell more at how considerate Clarke is being.

“Are you okay, O?” Clarke sees that Octavia doesn’t look as happy as she did yesterday. It concerns her. Yesterday her friend had looked brighter than ever and now there’s a gloomy hint in her eyes.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Octavia tries to smile a bit more. “Why do you ask?” She wonders if it’s really that obvious that something is wrong. This morning she really fucked up, but she can’t tell anyone. She would talk to Clarke about stuff like this, if it weren’t for having to let her friend believe that she’s dating Raven. The way she feels is her problem to deal with.

Clarke shrugs. “No reason.” She decides she won’t pry and hopes that Octavia didn’t have an argument with Raven or something. Her friend deserves to be happy.

Raven shifts her eyes towards Octavia. Hmm, something does seem off. It’s probably due to the awkwardness from earlier this morning. Her neck is still tingling from where the younger woman had kissed her. It all happened so fast, the way Octavia’s pupils blew wide open. Then she was suddenly on her back, pinned down and the younger woman’s lips were attached to her neck. Sure she had kissed Octavia’s neck as well, but not like that, not so greedy. Her kisses on the younger woman’s neck had been light and playful because she was teasing. Was Octavia really just paying her back for it or was there more behind it?

Lexa stares at Raven to see if she can sense something being wrong.

Raven scoots closer towards Octavia and kisses her cheek. It can’t be known that they’re not really together. If Lexa and Clarke find out about that, the dam will break. It’s not that hard to act that she’s a couple with the younger woman. She does have a certain particular kind of chemistry with Octavia. They get along, like best friends do.

“I want to ride a quad today.” Alex announces. “Aden and Jake said they want to ride one too.”

“Yes.” Aden chimes in. “It looks like fun and they can go super-fast!” He sounds excited.

Jake looks at Clarke. “Please, mommy?”

“Okay boys, we can go.” Clarke gives in. “But you have to wear a helmet and you have to be careful. I don’t want you racing around.” She will make sure they don’t speed up too fast.

Alex looks at Lexa. “Mama, can we go too?” She really wants to go.

Lexa isn’t at all surprised that Alex wants to try that. Her daughter is quite adventurous. She wants to try it as well, but she already made plans. “I told Molly I will go and pet animals with her, and that I will help her to get face paint. Maybe tomorrow, okay?” She has to split her attention, which is often easier said than done.

Alex pouts. She doesn’t want to pet animals she wants to ride on a quad.

“Maybe Alex could come with me?” Clarke offers. “If… if that’s okay?” She knows that it’s not her place to decide. “I’m going anyway, with Aden and Jake. It wouldn’t be a problem for me.”

“I can go as well, with O.” Raven chimes in. She looks at Lexa. “You could take Nina with you to pet animals and watch over her, and in return I’ll keep an eye on Alex.” She doesn’t want to miss racing around on a quad.

Lexa can live with that. “Okay, I will take Nina with me and Alex can go with Raven to ride a quad.” She glares briefly at Raven. “If she breaks anything, I will break you.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “You’ve known me for a long time, Lex.” She wouldn’t let any danger come to Alex. “It’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Okay, it is settled.” Lexa sighs a little. “I will go pet animals and get face paint with Tris, Molly and Nina, while the others go ride on a quad.”

Raven looks at Tris’ pretty curls. “Hey Tris, did your mama finally figure out how to curl your hair properly?” Before their vacation began, Lexa had curled Tris’ hair a few times, or more like tried to curl it, but it never looked quite right.

“Clarke curled my hair.”

“Oh I see.” Raven grins widely. “That’s very sweet of her.” It’s a good sign if Clarke is helping Tris with her hair and it’s good that Alex will be joining them to drive a quad.

They finish their breakfast so they can split ways to begin their activities.

Lexa takes Nina from Raven’s arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke takes her time to attach a helmet onto Aden’s, Jake’s and Alex’s head. When she’s sure they’re attached really well, she grabs a helmet for herself as well. Alex looks like a cute younger version of Lexa. For a seven year old, Alex sure is a little daredevil.

Octavia and Raven each grab a helmet, both with big grins on their faces.

There are a few strangers who decided to drive a quad as well, along with instructors who work at the resort. Mister Mfana is present as well.

There are small quads for the children.

Alex speeds up fast and races after Raven, who is going fast as well.

Octavia is trying to keep up with Raven. She can feel the wind blowing through the tips of her hair that peak from underneath the helmet she’s wearing.

Aden stays close to Clarke, who is going slower.

Jake speeds up a bit more to race after the others.

“Jake, slow down!” Clarke shouts. She doesn’t want her son to get hurt. “Be careful, honey!” She speeds up a bit to catch up with him.

“But mommy, we are going so slowly.” Jake whines. “Everyone else is faster.”

“It is safe, Miss Woods!” Mfana shouts while driving past Clarke. “You can all go faster!”

Clarke nearly jumps up at being called Miss Woods. Once again she’s seen as a part of Lexa’s family, although that doesn’t feel so wrong anymore. What if she is ready to date? She feels something for Lexa. It’s scary, but it’s true. Yesterday as they sat at that table, that’s when she felt slightly aware of having feelings for Lexa. Those feelings only seem to be growing. This morning in the bathroom had been fun, although it would have been better if Lexa wouldn’t have slipped in the shower and fell.

Raven is having the time of her life. She races through the sand, while zigzagging to avoid obstacles like tree logs and bushes.

Octavia tries to zigzag along with Raven, but she drives directly into one of the bushes.

Raven pulls to a stop and laughs loudly as she sees Octavia plucking a few leaves away from the tips of her hair.

Octavia sticks her tongue out at Raven. “Race you to the finish line.” She gets ready to race.

“How many bushes do you plan on taking with you?”

“What can I say, babe? I like to take a prize with me.”

Raven smirks while she gets ready. “They’ll love what you’re doing with this place.” She points at a bush in the distance. “I don’t really like that one either, mind changing it? You’re an interior decorator after all. You look good with leaves on you.”

Clarke drives past them and cheers.

“Oh hell no!” Raven speeds up to catch up with Clarke. She’s not going to let her win.

Alex crosses the finish line first. She clicks her helmet open and dunks it down onto the sand. “Hell yes. Take that bitches!”

Clarke gasps. Oh my god. She’s quite sure Lexa wouldn’t want Alex to talk like that. Such a foul mouth for a seven year old.

“Alex, mind your tongue!” Raven warns. She knows Lexa hates that and her friend would totally kill her if she’d let Alex say such things. “You know your mama doesn’t like it when you talk like that.”

“I’m sorry auntie Raven.”

Octavia grins at Raven. “It looks like I finished before you.” She whispers it in the older woman’s ear.

“That’s a shame I thought you would like to see me finish first.”

Octavia cocks her head and stares at Raven. Did the older woman just hint at what she thinks she was hinting? “Maybe I’ll let you finish first next time.” She can see Raven pursing her lips together in what looks like disdain. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Molly and Nina are sitting down while petting a bunny.

Lexa holds her heart while Tris is petting a lion cub. She’s been assured that the cub is completely tamed, but as a mother, she worries.

“He’s like a kitty cat, mama.” Tris strokes the cub’s head. “He’s so soft.”

“He looks soft and innocent, but he is still a lion.”

“But mama, he’s just a little baby.”

“A little baby with teeth.” Lexa glances over at Molly and Nina. “Would you two like to get some face paint?”

“Me, me, me!” Molly smiles at her mother. “I want it.”

Lexa claps her hands. “Let’s go, girls.” She takes Molly’s hand and Nina’s hand in hers.

Tris follows her mother while they walk to a small place where they can paint each other’s faces if they want to.

Lexa tries to paint Nina’s face first, but she keeps wriggling and turning her face away, so she stops trying.

Molly sits still and closes her eyes while her mother paints her face. “It tickles, mama.” She giggles and struggles to sit still.

“Oh, do you mean that this tickles?” Lexa lets the brush slide slowly across Molly’s cheek, enjoying the sound of daughter’s giggles.

When Lexa is done painting Molly’s face, she lets her daughter paint her face.

“I’m going to make you look like a princess, mama.” Molly dips the brush in pink paint. She slips her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she tries to concentrate on painting a tiara on her mother’s forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke can’t stop smiling when she sees that Lexa has face paint on that makes her look like a princess and Molly looks like… a raccoon? Hm, okay.

Molly looks up at Clarke. “Am I pretty?”

“You’re a beautiful raccoon.”

“What?” Molly sniffles and looks at the ground. “I don’t want to be a raccoon.”

Lexa kneels down next to Molly. “I am sorry, baby.” She didn’t mean to upset her daughter, but she’s not good at this. “I will get it off of your face.”

“How about I paint your face?” Clarke offers to Molly with a sweet smile. She holds her hand out towards the little girl.

Molly nods and takes Clarke’s hand.

“O, watch Aden and Jake for me for a while.” Clarke says. “I’ll be right back.” She winks at Lexa who is staring at her. “No worries, I won’t kidnap your adorable little girl.” She picks Molly up and bounces her on her hip.

Lexa watches as Clarke leaves with Molly. The blonde is still so sweet towards her daughters. Clarke is a great mother figure. She has done an amazing job at raising Aden and Jake. Hopefully the blonde is a bit better skilled at painting Molly’s face. It can’t really be worse than the raccoon she had turned her daughter into.

“Hey, Lex, are you alright?” Raven asks Lexa with some concern. She had seen the way her friend’s eyes had followed Clarke.

“I suppose I am.” Lexa sighs deeply. “How are things between you and Octavia?” She feels guilty that she hasn’t been showing that much interest yet. Raven is her best friend.

Raven is slightly taken aback by the sudden change of the topic. “Things are going okay.” She hasn’t forgotten what had happened earlier that day.

“Just okay?” Lexa places her hand on Raven’s shoulder and squeezes lightly. “I can see in your eyes that something is troubling you.” Her friend’s eyes are battling some sort of internal conflict.

Raven shuts her eyes and nods a little.

“If she has hurt you I will break her.”

Raven shakes her head. “No, she hasn’t hurt me.” She can see the hardened look on Lexa’s face. “Don’t hurt her.”

Lexa decides to drop it. “Okay, I can tell that you really like her. If she does hurt you…” Raven is a part of her family and she doesn’t want her best friend to get hurt.

Raven hugs Lexa and rests her head on her shoulder. “I know. It is okay.” She pulls back from their hug before it will get awkward for her friend.

Lexa aims her attention towards the children. “Did you all have fun riding those quads?”

“It was super cool!” Alex replies excitedly. “And I won!”

“Oh wow, my little champion.” Lexa smiles proudly at Alex. She looks at Aden and Jake. “What about you, boys? Did you have fun?”

“Mommy didn’t want us to go fast.” Aden replies. “But it was fun and auntie O drove into the bushes.” He giggles.

“It was fun.” Jake chimes in.

Octavia is worried because Raven barely looks at her. She is holding Nina in her arms. This little angel is so cute. What if Raven realizes that she has feelings for her and what if the older woman is disgusted because of that? She doesn’t want to lose Raven. Even if she can never be with the older woman, she still wants to be her friend.

Clarke returns with Molly, who now has a butterfly painted across her face.

“Mama, look!” Molly points at her face. “I’m a butterfly.”

“Aw, baby girl.” Lexa has a big smile on her face. “You look so beautiful.” She has to admit that Clarke is really good at painting. The more she learns about the blonde the more she feels things that she didn’t think she would feel. What is Clarke doing to her heart?

“Who wants ice cream?” Clarke asks, knowing how much Aden and Jake like ice cream.

Molly jumps up and down. “Me, me, me!” She wraps her arms around Clarke’s leg.

The children all excitedly respond that they want ice cream.

Clarke hoists Molly up. She holds the little girl’s hands and places Molly on top of her feet. She takes big steps with the little girl on her feet like that. It will be so hard to see Lexa leave with Tris, Alex and Molly after this vacation. She’s growing attached to all of them. The moments she had with Lexa so far have taught her that she can be ready to date, but the only person she wants to date is Lexa. The problem is that Lexa made it clear that she isn’t ready to date anyone.

Lexa looks at the interaction between Clarke and Molly. She feels Aden and Jake slipping a hand in hers and she knows she’s done for. She lifts her eyes up at the sky. If Costia is watching right now, she would be smiling. She can feel it. Maybe she is ready. The problem is that Clarke isn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand if this is possibly frustrating. Yes, Clarke and Lexa have the feels, but they don't know it from each other. 
> 
> Poor Octavia has the feels for Raven.


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings are being confessed.

The evening is slowly settling at the resort. They just ate dinner and it had been delicious. A man on stage announced something so the children would leave to a special party that has been arranged for children only. Now the adults are left alone, for an evening that has been organized for them. There is music playing and couples have the opportunity to dance.

Octavia chews on her lip while she wonders if she should ask Raven to dance or not. She wants to ask the older woman, but she is worried that Raven wouldn’t want to dance with her at all. It’s not been going great. The older woman barely looks at her, and it’s all her fault. What if Raven doesn’t even want to be friends anymore after this? She shouldn’t have done what she did.

Raven stands up. She can feel Lexa’s eyes on her as she does so. Nervously she holds a hand out towards Octavia. “Can I have a dance with you, O?” She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. The situation is tense.

“Yeah, for sure.” Octavia smiles and takes Raven’s hand. She’s not going to read much into this. They’re simply offering Clarke and Lexa privacy, that’s all. Their goal is to bring their best friends together.

Clarke sips from the glass that’s in front of her. “It’s really beautiful here. This resort is just wow.” Her eyes settle upon Lexa.

Lexa tentatively sips from her own glass. “Yes, it is very beautiful here.” She stares deeper into Clarke’s eyes. “It is a sight I cannot take my eyes off.” Now she’s purely talking about the stunning blonde in front of her.

Clarke hums softly. “I can relate.” Lexa is the most beautiful exquisite view there is. “How did your day go?”

“Aside from my poor painting skills, it was not bad. You seemed to know what you were doing though.”

Clarke laughs delightfully. “I thought you turned Molly into a raccoon on purpose. My painting skills are alright, I guess. I do like art, a lot. When I’m decorating for people, I draw sketches of what I feel it should look like. O tells me sometimes that I should sell my things at an art gallery, but she’s just playing around and doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

“On the contrary, Clarke.” Lexa takes a sip from her drink and lets it linger on her tongue. “Your friend is right. You have a certain talent. If you were to create paintings, I am sure you would be able to sell many.”

“That’s kind of you to say.” Clarke is relieved that she’s getting along with Lexa. “Have you recovered yet from that fabulous fall you made?” She can’t help the hint of amusement in her voice.

“I thought we would never speak of that again.”

“Not to others, no, but with each other, why not?” Clarke thinks about what a great story it could be to tell. Unfortunately she nearly swore secrecy not to tell anyone.

Lexa groans lightly. “It was embarrassing, Clarke.” When she thinks back about it, she keeps seeing Clarke taking her shirt off, revealing nothing but naked skin underneath.

“Well, you saw me topless, so uh…” Clarke blushes as she realizes that Lexa did see her that way. “So, we’re even.”

Lexa doesn’t see that as even at all, unless Clarke felt embarrassed for being seen topless. Oh that must be it. “I didn’t mean to see you topless.” Great now she sounds like she doesn’t want to. “It was a good sight.” Now she sounds like a creep. “Not that I was staring, because I was not staring.” Now she’s being a liar. “I saw you and I decided to step back into the shower, but then I slipped.”

“Hmm, you know, the shower wasn’t even running.” Clarke didn’t hear any water, the shower wasn’t on. “You slipped without water?”

“I uh…” Lexa wants to disappear right now. “I stumbled over my own feet.”

Clarke laughs. “Oh god, you’re so cute. You think I’m clumsy, but you don’t see me tripping over my own feet. Now that’s truly something. I must have startled you quite a bit.”

“Oh hush, Clarke.”

Clarke leans back into her chair. “Make me.” She’s about to take her glass in her hand when she feels Lexa’s hand grasping hers.

Lexa picks Clarke’s hand up and presses a kiss on top of the blonde’s knuckles. “May I have this dance?” She stands up, while still holding Clarke’s hand, hoping she’ll say yes.

Clarke finds herself blushing. “Yes, you may.” She stands up and follows Lexa.

The music that is playing gives them the chance to dance slowly. The slow beats bring them to a steady rhythm.

Lexa decides she will lead, if Clarke will let her. She places her right hand on the blonde’s back and with her left hand she holds Clarke’s right hand.

Clarke smiles, knowing that Lexa is taking the position to lead. She doesn’t mind at all.

There is a small orchestra. A few violins are playing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa loses herself in oceans of blue. So beautiful, so fair, so breathtaking, that’s what Clarke is and so much more. She swiftly moves the blonde across the dance floor. Everything else fades into nothing. It is just her and Clarke right now, moving together as one, in perfect sync, gliding over the dance floor.

Clarke can see the way Lexa’s emerald green eyes are sparkling brightly, her favorite color. The brunette’s eyes are so intense, so sincere, and so breathtaking. She adores how Lexa’s gaze settles on things as if everything she sees is an exquisite sight. It’s a shame that the brunette can only see herself in a mirror, and even that doesn’t do her justice. She wishes Lexa would be able to see herself through her eyes.

Lexa presses her right hand more firmly against the small of Clarke’s back, while slowly moving to the right, the blonde perfectly following her lead and flowing along with her. In this moment they are one with the floor, one with the music, one with each other.

Clarke leans forward and presses a light kiss on Lexa’s cheek, unable to hold back. Her knees feel weak, but the brunette has a steady grip on her.

Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes and notices the way her pupils are slightly dilated. If she hadn’t stared into the blonde’s eyes so often, she might not have noticed. Even though Clarke pulled away from the kiss against her cheek, she still feels where the blonde’s lips ghosted briefly over her cheek, before retreating. She leans closer towards Clarke to whisper in her ear. “You look divine.” She nearly gasps at the soft whimper that leaves the blonde’s throat.

Clarke closes her eyes. Stars are dancing on her eyelids. If Lexa compliments her like that, there may be hope. She has to scrape all the confidence that she can find together. “Lexa.” Her voice is just below a whisper.

Lexa is so close to Clarke that their breaths mingle together. “Yes, Clarke?” She tilts her head a little.

“This date. Please. Today. Me date.” Clarke pulls her hand back for a moment to face palm. She is not being coherent at all because she has never felt more nervous.

Lexa can’t help the small chuckle that escapes her mouth. Clarke is truly adorable. She will wait patiently for the blonde to say what it is she wants to say.

Clarke clears her throat and desperately tries to regain her composure. “I would like for this to be a date, a real one.” It’s the first time she’s actually asking Lexa out on a date. “Will you date me, now, tonight?”

Lexa leans closer towards Clarke. She watches as the blonde’s eyes flutter shut, and kisses the corner of Clarke’s lips. “Yes, it would be an honor for me to accept this date from you tonight.” Her voice is full and luscious.

Clarke wraps Lexa in her arms, feeling warm to hold the brunette like this. She presses a chaste kiss onto Lexa’s shoulder, right above her collar bone.

The music continues to move them.

They both inch closer towards each other. Lexa places one hand on Clarke’s shoulder and keeps the other wound around her waist. Clarke weaves her fingers through Lexa’s hair and gently nudges their faces closer towards each other. Their lips lock together, while they softly suck at each other’s bottom lip, taking turns. Clarke parts her lips to invite Lexa’s tongue. Lexa moves her tongue to explore Clarke’s mouth. They get lost in their kiss, both eager to deepen their kiss further.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven nudges Octavia with her elbow. “Look, they’re kissing. I think it’s all working out.” She smiles as she sees Lexa and Clarke kissing each other on the dance floor.

Octavia follows Raven’s gaze. “Awe, they’re so sweet. I really hope this means more could happen between them.” She can definitely see Clarke being with Lexa. They’re a perfect match. “Their families would blend beautifully together.”

“I agree they really would.”

Octavia and Raven continue to dance with each other.

Raven playfully spins Octavia around and pulls the younger woman back into her, winding her arm around Octavia’s waist. “This vacation here is great. We get to do so much fun stuff.” She definitely wants to do a lot more activities.

“Mhm, yeah.” Octavia agrees. “It’s been awesome so far. I liked the swan boats and driving a quad, even though I ended up in the bushes.”

“It was funny seeing you end up in the bushes like that.”

“You’re so supportive, babe.”

Raven chuckles. “I’m still glad I met you, it’s been good.” She has been able to have a lot of laughs with Octavia. It’s a shame they never met sooner and that they didn’t go to the same school when they were younger.

“Likewise.”

Raven spins Octavia around again so she can face her. She presses her forehead against the younger woman’s forehead. “Have you thought about what you’d like to do tomorrow?”

“Do you want me to choose?” Octavia can feel Raven nodding slightly. “Uh well let’s see, there’s so much that we could do. We could try the spa that this resort has, to get a good massage, or we could go on a safari trip to watch a bunch of animals.” Anything is fine for her, as long as she gets to spend time with Raven.

“Or we could try both.” Raven suggests. They don’t have to pick just one thing. They still have time to do more things.

“Both sounds good to me.”

“It’s sweet that you decided to join me on this vacation as my fake girlfriend, O.”

“Yeah.” Octavia can feel that her nerves are on edge. “You’re a very hot fake girlfriend.”

Raven smirks. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She can see that Octavia is beautiful, and that’s not the only good quality that the younger woman has.

Octavia takes one of Raven’s hands and tries to spin her around a bit. The music makes her want to sway her body, but she has to be careful about the moves she makes. Everything has to be calculated. She doesn’t want to risk pushing the older woman away from her by doing something wrong.

Raven stops dancing altogether. “Follow me, we need to talk.” She grasps Octavia’s hands and starts walking.

Octavia swallows thickly. That didn’t sound good. This must be the point where she will get in trouble. It’s clear that what happened this morning has been troubling Raven all day long. She shouldn’t have lost her self-control.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke smiles against Lexa’s lips. “Wow.” Their kiss was truly amazing. Lexa has the most delicate and soft lips.

“You have read my mind.” It has been wow for Lexa as well. She didn’t even know how much she had needed that kiss until their lips touched.

“I thought I wasn’t ready to date.” Clarke says hesitantly. “But I am, I feel like I am and I want to date you.” Well that’s also why she asked Lexa to be her date tonight, but anyway, she wants to clarify this further. “I don’t want to rush you, not all. If you’re not ready, I’ll understand.” She feels like she would wait forever to have Lexa as hers.

“Clarke.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “I know what I said before, and I meant my words. When I told you I was not ready, I meant it.” Her words hadn’t been a lie. “However, that changed. I do feel ready to date now. Spending time with you feels right, and if you want to, I would like to keep spending time with you.”

Clarke feels tears wetting her cheeks. “So you feel the same way about this? You want to date me just like I want to date you?”

“Yes, but I want to take this slow.” Lexa is ready to date Clarke, but she isn’t ready to rush into this too fast. She wants to take all of this one careful step at a time.

“I agree.” Clarke replies quickly. “I want to take it slow as well, there’s no need to rush anything.” She doesn’t want to ruin this. For once she really doesn’t want to be clumsy.

“Okay, then we can date.” Lexa’s eyes light up a little. “I would prefer it if we do not flaunt anything in front of your children and mine yet.” She doesn’t want to give Aden, Jake, Tris, Alex and Molly any reason to think that Clarke and she would be together. Thing can always go wrong, and they need to take their time to get this right.

Clarke nods. She can understand that. “Of course, yes. I wouldn’t want to flaunt it either. It will take time to see where this goes for us, and eventually we can decide together if this can work and when we would tell the children.” They both need to think about the pros and cons to create a decent balance.

Lexa is relieved that they’re agreeing about this. As mothers, they both have to be responsible. She wants this to work out with Clarke, but she has to think about the wellbeing of her daughters first, just like the blonde has to think about the wellbeing of her sons first. Together they can slowly let this blossom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia sits down on the heart shaped bed. She watches as Raven is pacing around in front of her, clearly lost in her thoughts. Everyone else is still at the dance floor, while the children are still at that special party that has been organized for them. She feels nervous to be here alone with the older woman, unsure of what Raven will say. It feels as if a storm is hanging above her head, just waiting to happen.

Raven finally stops pacing around. She sits down on the heart shaped bed next to Octavia. Her hands are placed in her lap. She turns her face slowly to look at the younger woman. “About this morning, were you really just trying to get back to me for teasing you or was there more behind it?” She feels like Octavia is hiding something and that she seems too afraid to say what it is. “You can talk to me and you can be honest about it.”

Octavia hopelessly presses her hands down on the matrass. “This fake dating has been quite something. I suppose we’re friends or something, I guess.” She’s not even sure if they are. “I don’t want to lose you.” It would be devastating to lose Raven.

“Hey.” Raven cups Octavia’s cheeks. “You won’t lose me. Once this vacation is done, it doesn’t mean I’ll just pack up and leave to never see you again. We’ve been getting along and I’m not going to ditch you. It’s not my intention to simply use you as my fake girlfriend.”

“What I did this morning… I was ruining this.” Octavia is afraid that Raven will realize that she’s not worth her time.

Raven shakes her head. “You didn’t ruin anything. I was just… I don’t know. I didn’t know how to react. What you did is something I didn’t expect at all.” It was being so surprised that shocked her and made her freeze for a while. “Nothing is ruined. I don’t want things to be weird all of the sudden.”

“Do you see me as your friend?”

Raven wipes her thumbs across Octavia’s cheeks to catch the few tears that have been rolling down from her eyes. “Yeah, you’re my friend. I could see us being best friends even.” She smiles at the younger woman to reassure her of that.

More tears spill over Octavia’s cheeks. “I’m not sure if I can be your friend.” She can be Raven’s friend, but it would be painful to be near the older woman when she feels more than friendship. It’s unsure when these feelings would fade, if they would at all.

Raven drops her hands, not cupping Octavia’s cheeks anymore. “Tell me the truth about this morning.” She still needs an answer to know what was truly going on, to know what the younger woman is hiding.

“I kissed your neck because I couldn’t control myself for a moment.” Octavia shamefully admits. “Since the day I’ve met you, I’ve been liking you more and more. I keep feeling the urge to kiss you, to be with you. Every moment with you is amazing, and knowing that we’re only fake dating sucks.” Her feelings are scaring her. She’s risking losing Raven altogether. “It’s all fine, because I know you don’t feel that way about me. You want to be friends, and that’s okay. Some things just aren’t mutual. I’ll learn to live with that, I have to.” She will accept this for what it is and move on.

Raven is perplexed. She had no idea that Octavia was nursing all those feelings for her. Since she likes to tease so much and she can naturally flirt a bit, she automatically assumed the younger woman was doing the same. She didn’t think Octavia wasn’t always teasing and playing.

Octavia wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. She lets herself fall down on the matrass and stares up at the ceiling. Now the truth is out. Raven knows now and she can’t hide from this any longer.

Raven straddles Octavia’s hips and gently caresses the younger woman’s cheek. She misses the smile on Octavia’s face and the light in her eyes. She carefully falls sown on top of the younger woman and hugs her.

Octavia wraps her arms around Raven, appreciating this awkward hug. At least the older woman hasn’t run away after her confession. Raven doesn’t seem disgusted either. It could have gone worse.

Raven looks into Octavia’s eyes. She captures the younger woman’s lips with her own. Everything Octavia has made her feel since they met has felt right. She feels like the younger woman could be her best friend and more.

Octavia melts into their kiss. When Raven pulls away to breathe, her mouth is slightly agape.

Raven smiles and absentmindedly strokes Octavia’s hair. “When I felt things… gah feelings.” It’s always awkward for her to talk about feelings. “You definitely confused me and made me doubt certain things. The only thing that’s solid that I can tell you is trust me, it’s mutual.”

Octavia can barely believe that this is really happening. “So… no more fake girlfriends then?” Her heart is beating faster and she’s terrified. One wrong thing can crush her heart completely.

“Let’s try to be real girlfriends instead, yeah?”

Octavia smiles widely. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” She wouldn’t say no.

“So that thing you did this morning…” Raven inquiries. “Do you think you could-”

Raven doesn’t get to finish her question. Octavia flips Raven over and kisses the older woman’s neck. She nibs gently at Raven’s skin and smiles at the sounds of pleasure the older woman is making. She can feel Raven’s hands slipping under her shirt. When she looks at the older woman, she gives her a short nod accompanied by a smile, to let her know that it’s okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, clexa is dating. :)


	9. family fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this the last chapter. :)

The children are about to fall asleep when their parents come over to collect them.

Raven scoops Nina up in her arms. She smiles as Octavia is smiling at both of them. This could be something really good. The younger woman is very sweet and she knows Octavia will be kind to her daughter.

Molly stretches her arms out for Clarke, who eagerly accepts and picks the little girl up.

Lexa gathers Tris, Alex, Aden and Jake to follow her so they can follow Clarke to their room.

Clarke smiles while she tucks Molly in her bed.

“Can you sing for me?” Molly asks with big eyes.

There’s no way Clarke can say no. Molly looks so sweet with her mop of brown curly hair and her deep brown eyes. She’s smitten right away.

Lexa leans against the door, while listening how Clarke sings to Molly. This reminds her so much of Costia, who always used to sing as well.

Clarke strokes Molly’s hair while she sings.

Alex and Tris look at each other with a small smile while they hear Clarke sing.

When Molly closes her eyes, Clarke kisses her forehead. She takes a moment to do the same for Alex and Tris.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers. “That was very sweet of you.” She whispers.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Goodnight, Lexa.”

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

Clarke walks past Lexa to go to bed, where Aden and Jake already fell asleep. She kisses their cheeks and lies down next to them. It feels good that she’s dating Lexa now. This will work, it has to work.

Lexa watches her daughters sleeping as she crawls into bed. She has a positive feeling that Clarke would be a good mother for them and she will try her best to be a good mother for Aden and Jake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There is a special breakfast with pancakes, fruit and waffles.

Octavia and Raven keep smiling at each other while holding their fork out for each other, letting them taste each other’s food.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke and Lexa that Octavia and Raven suddenly appear much closer than they did before.

Lexa laughs when Clarke spills maple syrup onto her shirt.

“Oh so this funny?” Clarke asks while teasingly glaring at Lexa. She takes the maple syrup and smears some on the brunette’s shirt. “There you go.” She gives Lexa her biggest smile.

Lexa’s jaw drops. Clarke did not seriously just do that. That does it. She grabs whipped cream and sprays it at the blonde.

The children laugh at their silliness.

Alex stands up on her chair. “Food fight!” She grabs everything that’s within her reach and begins to throw it around.

Aden retaliates when a pancake lands square in his face. He grabs a few of his waffles and throws them at Alex, accidentally hitting Tris as well.

Tris grabs pieces of her fruit and throws them around.

Jake opens his mouth to try and catch a few berries that are flying around.

Molly scoops a big chunk of whipped cream onto her spoon and flings it at Raven.

Raven glares around the table. “Oh my god!” She looks at Octavia with determination in her eyes. “Are you ready to take the Woods family down?”

Octavia grins. “Hell yes. Reyes family for the win!” She throws her breakfast around.

Lexa looks at Clarke. “You do know this is your fault right?”

“You were laughing.” Clarke retorts. “What comes around goes ar-” She’s cut off when milk is being poured over her head. “Lexa!!” Oh now she wants revenge for sure. She grabs her orange juice and pours it over Lexa’s head. “Hahahah, take that!”

“You are so going to get it, Clarke.”

Clarke wiggles her eyebrows. “Give it to me, baby.”

Alex gets up and runs around the table to chase Aden who just threw a pie in her face. She tackles him and cheers with her victory.

Jake slips down from his chair to help Aden.

Tris laughs. “Two boys against one girl and you still can’t win.” She is proud of her sister.

Alex picks up a big bowl of cranberry juice and pours it all over Aden and Jake. She sticks her tongue out at them.

“We should attack our mommies.” Aden suggests. He holds his hand out.

Alex places her hand on top of Aden’s hand. “Yes, let’s do this!”

The children let out a battle cry while they attack Clarke and Lexa with food.

Raven snorts so much that her orange juice escapes through her nose.

Octavia claps her hands. “Good job, kids! Go team kids, go!” She hands the children more things that they can throw at Clarke and Lexa, ever the supportive friend.

They all stop their food fight when Mfana screams like a girl about the food.

Clarke and Lexa are slightly ashamed of their actions when they guide the children back to their room so they can shower the food and fluids away and get out of their sticky clothes.

Lexa licks a bit of whipped cream up from Clarke’s cheek. “You taste delicious.”

“Don’t come to close, you’re all sticky.”

Lexa hugs Clarke tight on purpose.

“Ew, Lexa!”

“What? I am sticking to you. Is that not what you want, Clarke?”

“Oh hush.” Clarke briefly brings their lips together when the children aren’t looking. “I’m surprised Mfana isn’t kicking us out of his resort.” She knows their vacation will be over soon anyway, and she’ll miss it.

Tris giggles when she sees Clarke and her mother hugging.

Clarke and Lexa are startled by Tris’ giggling. They break apart.

“Can you curl my hair again?” Tris asks Clarke.

“Of course, sweetie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is in the bathroom with Tris, curling her hair.

“My mama loves you.” Tris says. “Do you love her?”

Clarke is caught off guard. “Yes, I love her.” There’s nothing wrong with admitting that.

“I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. My mama used to look at my mommy like that.”

Clarke feels guilty. She’s not trying to replace Costia. “I’m sorry, honey.” She doesn’t want to hurt Tris’ feelings.

Tris turns around to look at Clarke. “It’s not bad, I like you.” She takes Clarke’s hand. “My mama deserves to be happy. You make her smile.”

“I like you too, sweetheart.” Clarke caresses Tris’ cheek. “I’m almost done curling your hair.”

“Are you going to be my new mommy?”

“Oh darling…” Clarke isn’t sure what to say. “It depends on what your mother wants.” She agreed with Lexa to take things slow.

Tris turns around again so Clarke can finish curling her hair.

When Clarke is done curling Tris’ hair, they leave the bathroom to meet up with the others again.

Lexa is dancing in their room with the children. Even Octavia and Raven have joined them with Nina.

Clarke grins to see Lexa dance so loosely. She looks silly and sweet.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and spins her around.

Molly is jumping on the big heart shaped bed. She grabs a pillow and throws it at Aden.

Aden tackles Molly and tickles her.

Octavia nudges Raven to look at Clarke and Lexa. She’s happy that they seem to make it work.

“Let’s enjoy our last few days here!” Raven shouts. “Safari trip anyone?”

Clarke catches Molly in her arms when the little girl jumps off of the bed. “I got you!” She lifts Molly up and smiles at her. “You’re so cute.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aden points with his index finger. “An elephant!” He taps his mother’s knee. “Look, mommy!”

“I see, little guy.” Clarke smiles at her son.

Aden taps Lexa’s shoulder. “Look, look!”

Lexa settles Aden down onto her lap. “That looks like a big elephant.” She follows the line of his finger as Aden smiles brightly.

Raven is sitting comfortably in the back with Octavia and Nina. This vacation has been the best idea ever. It’s bringing them all closer together and they all really needed that.

Alex is climbing over Clarke’s lap to look at the right where lions are running around.

Clarke is picturing herself living together with Lexa, along with their five children. One thing at a time of course, but it won’t hurt to dream a little.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia pouts when they’re at the airport. “I can’t believe our vacation ended so fast.” She would have gladly spent more time in Africa. “That resort was amazing, I had the time of my life!”

Raven kisses Octavia. “Mhm, me too, O.” She really enjoyed it. She didn’t think to return home with a girlfriend. “I think Nina liked it there as well.”

Octavia grasps Raven’s hand in hers. “We definitely have to meet up more.” She wants to see the older woman a lot.

Raven smirks at Octavia. “Yeah, for sure. Every day sound any good?”

“Mhm, sounds perfect.”

Clarke smiles happily at seeing Octavia so happy with Raven. The vacation really brought those two closer together.

Lexa lightly pecks Clarke’s lips. “I will see you again soon, I promise.” She wouldn’t want to miss the blonde too long.

“You better keep that promise.” Clarke slightly warns, knowing that Lexa will keep her promise. “Aden and Jake will miss you, like I will and I’ll miss the girls as well.”

Tris wraps her arms around Clarke. “I’ll miss you.” She’s growing attached to her.

Clarke takes a moment to hug Alex and Molly as well.

Lexa crouches down to envelop Aden and Jake into a hug.

Each going their own way to go home is difficult, but that’s their reality for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Octavia are sitting the tribune, supporting for Aden and Jake. They have a soccer match today. Once again Finn isn’t showing up. Not that it’s a surprise, since he never shows up.

Aden looks disappointed. His father has never shown any interest.

“Go Aden, go Jake!!” Clarke cheers. “Come on, boys!”

Octavia stands up next to Clarke. “You can do this!”

Aden and Jake look discouraged when their team is slowly losing.

“Give me an A-D-E-N, give me an J-A-K-E!” Someone loudly shouts.

Clarke locates where it’s coming from.

Lexa is walking towards the field with Tris, Alex and Molly. They are cheering loudly for Aden and Jake.

Raven runs up to the tribune and wraps her arms around Octavia. “Hey, O!” She kisses her cheek. “Hey, Clarke.”

“Babe!” Octavia smiles widely. “It’s good to see you here.”

“I’m here to support my nephews.”

Clarke laughs. “Is that so, Raven?”

“Yeah, I’m promoting myself to be their aunt.”

Lexa waves when she spots Clarke.

Clarke waves back.

Lexa stays on the side of the field with Tris, Alex and Molly while they supporter for Aden and Jake.

Aden and Jake smile when they see and hear the extra support.

When Aden makes the winning goal, Lexa runs over the field and lifts Aden up on her shoulders.

Clarke knows that Lexa is the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Seeing Lexa like this causes her stomach to do summersaults.

Raven runs over the field and scoops Jake in her arms. “My nephews are champions!! Woot, woot!” She grins at Jake who’s giggling.

Lexa wants this family, as crazy and dysfunctional it may seem. She wants this, she really does. Today, tomorrow and every other day that follows. What Clarke doesn’t know yet is that she has plans to propose. She already bought a ring. She is merely waiting for a moment where she can pop the question.

Clarke slides her hand over her pocket. Yes, it’s still there secure in its place, the little box. She doesn’t want to rush something, but she bought a ring. Once she feels like the moment is right, she will propose. It makes her heart flutter.

Molly runs up to Clarke. “Up, up, mommy.” She stretches her arms out.

Clarke picks Molly up. “You’re getting so big, baby girl.” She nuzzles her nose against Molly’s cheek.

Alex holds her fist out. “Yo, Aden and Jake. Fist bump.” She bumps their fists. “My bros are winners!”

“Our family is awesome like that.” Tris pitches in. “We are born to win.”

“Born to be wild!” Raven cheers. “Party’s on me!”

Clarke laces her fingers together with Lexa’s. She wants to propose tonight. Seeing the brunette smile is everything she needs. Tonight will be the night. Lexa will have no idea what will be happening. It will be a great element of surprise.

Lexa smiles at Clarke. The blonde is so beautiful. She could propose tonight. Yes, definitely tonight. Oh and her sweet clumsy Clarke has no idea, she will be so surprised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll always be dorks. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is based upon the movie 'Blended'. I will give my own twists to it to change certain things. 
> 
> Any thoughts are welcome. 
> 
> I like fics with children in it, I can't help it. :)


End file.
